A Gift of Release An Alternative Ending
by doesthatmakemepokey
Summary: this is a alternative ending to Flutie4Lifes awesome story that she let me takeover and continue.XD this is about Dean and Sam and their post final battle life. No spoilers
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot alternative ending to Flutie4lifes "a gift of release", I'm changing it to be that Dean decided to stay brain damaged. That he was selfish for once in his life and wanted security.

Thanks to Flutie4life for the awesome story and allowing me to adopt and carry it on. Thanks for awesome advice on writing and ideas. This is what my brain churned out...

After a fun day at the water park with Dean laughing at Sam's supreme wussiness over heights and speed and of course pie, Dean sat on a park bench

In the fun park with his brother, watching the sun go down. Both brothers where worn out and enjoying the peace when Castiel appeared.

"Shouldn't we be somewhere where there are less people around, Im sure they would be confused when I have to...'

"Yeah let's go back to the hotel room" Dean said with Sam looking on a little worried and confused about the proceedings.

Once they were all in the safe from civilian eyes, Dean who had been thinking of how to explain his decision to Sam sat on the bed holding his toy car.

Smiling at Sam, he said " when you got me this I swear I peed myself with excitement over it"

"You did". Sam interrupted with a smirk at his big brother and the memory. Castiel watched the brothers quietly, he already knew Deans decision but knew Dean needed to explain it to Sam.

Dean gave him a crooked smile "Sammy just don't interrupt and let me continue. I was happy Sammy, no hell memories or dream or fucking else. Only bad thing was that bitch ghost. You found me in the end, I was okay. I can't be the strong one anymore Sammy I can't it's just, Sammy I can't" Dean said brokenly, his face to the floor to hid the tears sliding down his face

"Dean, what do you want now man, it's your decision?" Sam said kneeling in front of his big brother crying himself. "Do you want to go back to how you were yesterday?'

"Yes Sam...I know it's going to fuck us up but I just can't do it anymore Sam, it's just too much. Please understand"

"I do Dean" Sam smiled at his brother gently trying to show the broken man in front how much he did and loved him. Sam's hazel eyes shined with tears, love and determination to get his brother to believe him

"So you don't mind that I'm going to be stupid, in diapers, weak because I'm not strong enough?"Dean asked anxiously" You won't leave me?" he asked in a small voice.

"God no Dean, I'll never leave, not ever." Sam hugged Dean too tightly to him rubbing his back." We'll go to Bobby's place until we find our own okay"

"Okay" Dean smiled at him," I love you man even if you are a wuss" Dean smirked

"Yeah I love you too Jerk" Sam shot back at him

"Bitch" Dean grinned at Sam then stood up and embraced his brother.

Turning to Castiel, Dean and Sam both were wondering how this would play out.

"You know this is permanent Dean, I cannot reverse this again" Cass warned

"I do and so does Sam" Dean stated

"Good lay down its easier for you"

Following CAS's instructions Dean lay down on the bed and smiled at Sam who smiled back crying a little. Dean hoped he would be able to keep Sammy happy if he could.

Castiel placed his hands on each of Dean's temples and the familiar electric blue light came out, Dean fell asleep instantly.

Facing Sam, Castiel said "He will be as he was when he wakes; you are very brave to not fight him over this"

"He's happy, free from our past evils brain damaged" Sam replied

"Yes he is". Handing Sam an envelope from his trench pocket, Castiel began to detail their new documents necessary to life. Cleared records for both Dean and Sam, as well as medical records to explain Deans brain damage if he ever needed medical care. Castiel assured Sam that it all was legitimate.

"Make sure to be happy Sam" Castiel smiled at Sam. "Have a good life; take care of your brother"

"Bye Cas" Sam grinned at the Angel," you too'

Stroking Dean's face for a moment, the Angel disappeared and Dean began to stir. Groaning Dean struggled to sit up. Hurrying to his brother's side Sam pulled helped Dean into a sitting position

An innocent happy expression crossed Dean's face and he hugged Sam with a happy squeal

"Sammy, where Cas go?' Dean asked

"Hess gone home now dude, it's you and me now" Sam smiled at Deans carefree innocent face

"Okay Sammy"

A grumbling noise was heard. Giggling Dean grinned at his stomach

"Hungry Sammy"

'Alright dude, how about Pizza"

"Yeah pizza" Dean clapped his hands excitedly as Sam ordered pizza from room service

While they waited Sam pulled out the clothes that Dean could get on easier and his training pants.

Seeing the stuff Sam was pulling out Dean approached Sam pouting.

"Sammy, no! No pants"

"Dean please." Sam begged hoping Dean would not throw a tantrum again."You need these, please for me"

"Kay Sammy, but I change by self"

"Alright Dean"

After Dean was in his training pants and dinner has arrived. The two brothers stuffed themselves on pizza and fries while they watched cartoons. smiling at Deans delighted laughter at Finding Nemo,Sam was somewhat sad about the "loss" of Dean. He was thinking deeply about their future and how they would live. Pondering returning to school foot the last paper and enrolling Dean in an adult school for the disabled, his musings were interrupted by Dean's huge yawn and smiled at his tired face.

"Come on dude bedtime"

Helping dean into night clothes and making sure salt was securely around the entrances and windows, Sam then climbed into bed. Dean nuzzled into Sam's arms murmuring sleepily" non nigh Sammy love you" as he fell asleep

Sam himself slipped into deep sleep beside Dean with safely in his arms.

The next morning Sam began the long morning routine of dressing Dean, himself and eating breakfast. Dean was a messy eater before, now he was ten times worse. But Sam thought it was amusing because he was just so adorable and innocent as he tried to work a fork into pancakes and bacon they had ordered from room service.

Checking out of the Hotel and the fun park, Sam loaded their bags into the car and got Dean safely buckled into the car.

'My car" Dean exclaimed happily running a hand across the dash in a reverent manner. Shaking his head Sam asked "Do want time alone with her dude?"

Grinning at him Dean settled into the seat, holding mini metallicar, and Sam set off towards Bobby's and their new life together. Sam was already making mental plans about helping Dean and his own prospects but was resolved to get his brother settled first.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two thanks everyone for the reviews. Thanks again Flutie4life for letting me write.

Arriving at Bobby's, the brothers set up their new lives in the salvage yard. True to his word, Bobby had reorganised his house to allow Dean safe movement and moved any dangerous weapons, charms and books from his reach. He had set up the two guest rooms that the Winchesters had stayed in years before and was ready for Dean and Sam to move in. Bobby like the brothers was tired of hunting; he was also upset at the lost of Dean and the smartass kid that he loved as his own. But he was resolved to making the kid happy and giving Dean the best chance of a happy life. He wondered if Sam would be able to cope with a brain-damaged Dean for the rest of their lives and he swore that he would be there for Dean as long as he had left.

Hearing the impala pull up outside Bobby went out to the porch and watched Sam step out of the car. Smiling at Sam, Bobby watched Sam come around the car the Deans side and got him out of the car. Dean was sleeping soundly, holding his toy car to him.

"Hey Bobby, how's it going?" Sam smiled at him as he tried to wake his brother and help him out of the car.

"I'm good boy, how's he been?"

"We have been good, had some fun, didn't we dude" Sam asked the now awake Dean who was blinking sleepily at the salvage yard.

"Bobby!" Dean squealed hugging him hard, "I missed you"

Holding Dean to him, Bobby felt his heart melt a bit, "I missed you too Dean, how about we get you two settled hmm" giggling Dean allowed Bobby to direct him inside whilst Sam got their main duffels out of the car. Sitting on the couch in the living room surrounded by fewer books than usually were around, Dean watched Sam head upstairs to their new rooms. In his hand was mini Metallicar.

"You have your own room Dean, Sammy's is next to you, how's that sound?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Mine? OK!" Dean grinned at him then his face fell, "Can Sammy still come in, he not leave me he said so" Dean exclaimed worriedly with the beginnings of tears.

Hugging Dean to him Bobby assured him that Sam could come in when he wanted, he was hoping he had done the right thing be giving Dean his own space. Bobby now wondered if Dean was mentally old enough, aware enough to understand he needed his own room.

Coming downstairs, Sam asked "Everything ok guys?"

"Yeah we're fine, just assuring Dean he's ok in his room" Bobby smiled at Sam as they relaxed in the living room.

Leaning against his brother, Dean watched Bobby and Sam talk about their trip to Cedar Point and the rides they went on. Dean giggled as he told Bobby about how Sam was scared showed Bobby the funny pictures they got at the park. As the day went on Dean slipped into sleep and Bobby and Sam removed themselves to the kitchen where they could talk seriously without disturbing Dean.

Sitting at the table, Bobby and Sam drank a beer while they discussed caring for Dean and Sam related Dean's decision about his brain damage to Bobby.

"I'm thinking that he should go to a special school as soon as we are settled here. He needs help that I can't give him and we aren't hunting anymore" Sam said seriously fiddling with his beer sticker.

"I agree boy, don't worry he'll be fine here. You two should stay here with me, I have the room and space he's always been happy here" Bobby told Sam, hoping they would stay.

Looking very relieved, Sam said" Thanks man, I'm a bit scared about this and how to take care of him"

"He did it for you and he was four Sam, mentally he aint much more now and I bet he could still help you if needed." Bobby reminded Sam.

"I know man, I know. That's why I determined to get him into a rehab school. The Angel gave us documents for the future if we need them and clear records!"

"That's amazing what are you gonna do then?"

"I'm going to look for a job, maybe at a library or something, I got good research ability and skills so I fit the bill I guess" Sam said thoughtfully thinking about his earlier plans, " he needs stability and I'm going to give it to him"

Nodding at Sam Bobby was agreed with Sam and they sat in companionable silence until they heard small whimpers from the living room.

"Sammy where you, Saammmy!" Dean cried plaintively. Getting up from the table Sam and Bobby hurried into the living room. Sitting up Dean was looking around confused at where he was.

"Hey buddy its ok" Sam said soothingly "We are at Bobby's remember, you just had a nap dude"

Blinking at Sam for a moment Dean nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"You alright Dean" asked Bobby

Looking at them a little red faced Dean shook his head. "Wet Sammy...I sorry"

Helping Dean to his feet Sam assured him it was ok, rubbing Dean's back as he led him upstairs to his new room with Bobby following them. Taking clean training pants out of the bag Sam directed Dean into the bathroom to change them.

"How often he need new ones?" Bobby asked

"Every night he wets so he wears them at night and he has an accident at least once a day" Sam told him, sighing. "It's like he forgets that he needs to go to the toilet".

"Could be worse Sam, at least he recognises the need". Bobby reminded Sam. Here Bobby saw an aspect of how Dean would need care and attention constant reminders to do everyday activities.

Emerging from the bathroom Dean approached Sam and Bobby hesitantly, unsure of Bobby's reaction to his accident. Hugging Dean Bobby told him "It's alright boy I'm not angry at you"

Smiling at his uncle, Dean tugged on his and Sam's hands, "Come on go downstairs now".

"Alright Dean led the way" Sam told him laughing at his brothers manner and the family all went down stairs.

As the days went on, Sam and Dean moved in all their gear into Bobby's house and their new rooms. As Dean got comfortable his family learned what he could and couldn't do. They began a routine for meals and chores to include Dean in the running of the house so he could feel responsible and his chores mostly were small like feeding the dogs and helping Bobby clean and keep his tools in order and good condition. It became obvious too quickly however that Dean did need help they couldn't give him. While he was looking for a job which Sam found no problem, he was also searching for special education centre in nearby Sioux Falls. Later that evening they sat down and discussed various schools that Sam has found.

"I think this one would be best." Sam reached over to Bobby handing him pamphlet on a school named Crossing Boundaries Special School in the city which specialised in adult education for the mentally and physically handicapped.

Reading over the details, Bobby agreed. "But how to tell him about it"

"I think he will be ok with it once he's happy" Sam thought about it watching his brother play with some puzzles and more toy cars he had got from Bobby.

"Dean" Sam called to him, "Can you come here dude we need to talk to you"

Getting up from the floor Dean came to them and sat between them on the couch.

"What Sammy?" he asked.

"Well dude, you know how I got that job at the library right" Dean nodded "uh huh"

"I got you a special place to go to when I'm at work. A school isn't that cool?' Sam asked him hoping for a happy answer. He wasn't going to get it Scrunching his face up Dean did not look enthused about his new school.

"Why Sammy no. Don't want to go!" Dean said adamantly. Wrapping his arms around himself Dean turned away from them.

Pulling him back to him Sam said, "I'm sorry Dean but it's for the best. You need some help and the teacher's can help buddy, I can't help you with everything Dean" giving Dean a gentle smile and a hug.

"It will be alright Dean, the teachers will love you" Bobby assured Dean who was watching him anxiously.

"That's right dude and there will lots of thing you will love to do there" Sam told him.

Watching them and staying quiet Dean sat with them as they described various activities that he would be doing and the lessons he would go through Dean fidgeted with his toy car.

"Will...will you go with me there?" He asked Sam in a quiet voice.

"Of course dude I'm coming with you on the first time there and will be there every day to pick you up or if I can't Bobby will." Sam told him, holding him gently.

Nodding Bobby smiled at Dean, "Don't worry Dean we won't leave you there"

"Ok Sammy, Bobby, I go" Dean said, smiling hesitantly, and then more assuredly as the two other men hugged him.

The next day Sam took Dean to Crossing Boundaries. As they approached the cheerful looking building, Dean slowed to a stop. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean whispering assurances to him as they began walking into the building again.

They were greeted by a teacher aid; a petite dark haired woman about Sam's age who Sam decided was rather cute. She smiled at the brothers "Hi there, my name is June Barber; I'm a teacher here at Crossing Boundaries. Welcome."

Sam smiled at her, freeing an arm to shake her hand, "Hey there, I'm Sam Winchester this is my brother Dean."

"Shall we go in to my office and talk shop then Sam, Dean" She said smiling at the brothers, "Hey Dean let's look how we can get you started here huh?" June said to Dean smiling at him gently, leading them into the office.

In the time they spent at the school that afternoon, Deans specialised curriculum was decided. He would have therapy lesson on speech, some physical therapy to help his mobility and general life skills such as basic literacy and numeracy skills. As well as the therapy he would undergo Dean would also have art and construction lessons as Sam explained Dean's ability to pull things apart and put together new creations.

Dean's fears of the school were put aside as he was quickly engaged in the atmosphere at the school and Sam knew that he would be alright at the school. He started his new job and their lives were underway in South Dakota.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: they are not mine I'm only playing for a while.

Warning: angst ahead, nasty cow alert in this chapter. Please be open to Dean in pain.

Over a year and a half had passed since the brothers moved in with Bobby and began new lives, hunting free lives. It sometimes amused Sam and Bobby that there was almost no supernatural activity in their lives. They both took care of small hunts on occasion and researched other hunts for hunters but with Dean needing them at all times they both had an agreement that they would not tackle hard heavy hunts.

Sam's job as a research librarian in the local university library was going well and he loved it. He got paid to assist students and professors in research assignments as well as general boring duties such as stacking shelves and being a silence maniac but the hours of the job Tuesday to Saturday allowed Sam time with Dean and almost all the weekend off. Sam was enjoying the freedom away from hunting and giving Dean what he wanted: a home and a caring family. Today was a Wednesday and about middle of the semester. Sam was cataloguing a journal database for a history research course and it bored him a little. World War one had never been that interesting to him, so he let his thoughts wander to his brother.

Dean was doing so well at the school. Over the last 6 months Dean had progressed to doing small things for himself, he had a sense of confidence that the lessons had given him and it made him less clingy to Sam. But Sam reflected it did not make Dean better. He knew that Dean had permanent brain damage and he would never be normal. June had spent a lot of time with Dean and was one of his main teachers. Dean adored her to the point Sam had wondered if his brother was aware of his former sex drive but when asked Dean had given him a disgusted look and it was the response of a small child. Sam liked June. Since they moved to South Dakota and Dean began Crossing Boundaries, she had become close to them, and Sam enjoyed her company.

A phone ringing at his desk interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello? Yes Professor Gates I've finished your catalogue... I sent it to your assistant's inbox...Uh huh ok bye sir." Sam put the phone down and shook his head at the forgetfulness of others.

"Hey you" said a familiar voice. Looking up Sam saw his girlfriend of a year; Anna was a beautiful young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to show her thoughts. Anna was a post graduate student at the University who also worked as a secretary for a law firm. She was studying towards a master in sociology and Sam thought she was the one.

Standing up and coming around his desk to draw her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"And how are you babe? " Sam asked as drew back from the embrace. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, thanks God it's almost the weekend" Anna said grinning at her boyfriend. She was thinking of their date planned and time alone together. It wasn't they both got the weekend off together and Sam had Dean free. The man they lived with was going to take Dean with him as he worked so they could have time together. Anna was raised privileged and she thought that Sam was stuck in a life that was beneath him, especially because of his disabled brother who needed to be institutionalised. The time and devotion Sam gave his brother irritated her a lot and this Saturday night they had planned was long awaited in her opinion.

As Sam finished his day she watched him clock out and walk toward her table in a study zone in the library. Standing up and gathering her things she then leaned into his body as they walked to her car, talking about nothing particular. In the car park they exchanged soft kisses as they said goodbye and made plans to meet for lunch tomorrow.

Watching her drive off Sam grinned at her fading audit t convertible and walked to the impala. He started the car and headed to the school to pick up Dean who was waiting for him listening to the sound of the engine he reflected on conversation he had had with Anna over selling the impala. She believed it was a symbol of white trash and she wished he would get rid of it. Sam had reminded her that it was Deans and before that it was his fathers. It was part of the family. Anna had dropped the issue but Sam knew it irritated her.

Pulling up outside the school, Sam hurried inside to get his brother. Walking down the hall to Dean's class he entered the room where Dean was working on a new creation. His brother's art talent surprised Sam and he wondered why Dean had kept it hidden. Since Sam didn't finish work till 5pm Dean was enrolled in the afternoon classes, right now he was finishing his art class. This was one of his favourite classes at Crossing Boundaries and Bobby's house was home to his masterpieces.

Smiling to Eddie who was also Dean's cognitive therapy teacher, Sam greeted his brother.

"Hey Dean what you making dude" he asked crouching by Dean's table.

"Sammy! Hey I making a paper mashie fish, no ma... mac-che fish" Dean said stumbling over the weird French word, grinning happily at his brother, "How was work Sammy did you see books" he asked cockily.

Smartass Sam thought, "Yes actually lots, shall we go home now huh? I am hungry are you?"

"Food! Yes home now, we need pie Sammy" Dean told him seriously as he got up and put his glue and paper strips aside. Laughing at Dean's continuous addiction, Sam helped his brother gather his bag and coat and watched Dean put his art supplies away and say goodbye to his teacher.

"Why a fish Dean" he asked wondering at the odd choice of Dean's as they walked to the car.

"Because I wanted a fish Sammy" Dean told him rolling his eyes at Sam, "I want real one Sammy".

Sighing Sam watched Dean get into the car, "Why do you want a fish Dean, they are kinda boring".

Shaking his head at Sam Dean defended the species, "I like them Sammy they make funny faces and some eat people." His eyes gleamed as he thought of piranhas. His class had been to an aquarium which had a type of piranhas and since them he had wanted one.

"I'm not buying a piranha Dean; I think they are illegal, against the law"

Scowling at Sam Dean slumped down into his seat a bit and was quiet the rest of the way home. When they got home Dean patted the dog on the front porch, Ellwood as they went inside. Dean put his bag and coat by the front door. They walked into the kitchen and small dining room where Bobby was sorting through a book on possessed objects. The smell of dinner mac and cheese was in the air. Looking up he smiled at the brothers and stood up to give Dean his afternoon hug which had become ritual everyday when Dean came home from school.

"How you going boy, be good at school? He asked giving Dean a mock glare which incited giggles from Dean.

"Ya I was good, I been making a fish, a man eating fish in art today Bobby but Sam still says I can't have a real one" Dean told him scowling at Sam over his shoulder. From the table Sam laughed at Dean, shaking his head as he wondered when Dean would let this go. He had wanted a pet for his own for a while and Sam was slightly apprehensive of getting him one.

"Maybe later eh boy, now go wash up and help your brother set the table" Bobby gave them both orders and left them to their task.

After dinner and Dean was asleep, he tired quickly these days and was asleep by 10pm. Bobby and Sam were having a quiet drink in the living room catching up on their day. The conversation was comfortable and enjoyable. Bobby was glad the boys were still here with him, especially Dean who had always been his favourite.

"What is it with him and getting a pet and why the hell a fish?" Sam exclaimed exasperated. The subject was bordering on annoying for him. Bobby smirked at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said next year last Christmas to him, he does know time ya idjit".

"Yeah true" Sam conceded, "Hey you still ok to keep Dean with you this weekend?" Sam asked making sure he was able to watch Dean. He was also looking forward to the time alone with Anna.

"Ya boy I'm good, you two getting on?"

"Uh huh" Sam grinned happily, "She's awesome, hot and she gets on with Dean. I think it's to last Bobby I really do".

"Good then boy" Bobby told him thoughtfully, thinking that while he loved Sam as his own, the boy was blind to peoples faults sometimes but knew he couldn't force Sam to see any other way and for the time the boy was happy. But he had decided on meeting Anna and watching her curl her lip when Sam wasn't looking at Dean and sniff at the impala, he would run her off with his shotgun if he had to if Dean was ever hurt by her actions and word. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it. It was time for bed; he had to head to another town early to pick up some old wrecks that were worth salvaging.

"Goodnight boy". He told Sam as they climbed the stair and went to their respective rooms.

"Night Bobby, see ya in the morning" Sam yawned at him and they both went to bed.

The rest of the working week passed uneventfully and on Saturday evening Sam drove to Anna's apartment building to pick her up. Walking to her floor and knocking on the door, he held a bouquet of lilies and roses. He was greeted by a beautiful vision in pale lavender with simple elegant jewellery.

"Wow... look awesome" Sam stammered and entered the apartment. She grinned at him and they kissed passionately for long moments. He smiled at her and watched her coo over the flowers and put them in water, admiring them for a minute. Turning back to him afterwards, she kissed him again and got her purse and coat and they left on for their evening together.

After a lovely dinner at a small Italian dinner and drinks at an up-scale bar and bistro they went back to Anna's apartment.

"So am I going to see you later or...?" Sam grinned, kissing her at her door. She smiled seductively at him and pulled him by his shirtfront into the apartment, slamming the door, kissing him urgently.

The next morning after a lazy breakfast in bed preceded and followed by more sex, they showered and she came with Sam back to the salvage yard in the afternoon. Pulling into the front yard, they both could see Dean reaching under a car pile which had grass growing up it.

"What is he doing there?" She asked watching Dean stand up rather guiltily.

"Don't know, here he comes"

Running to his Sammy, Dean waited till Sam was out of the car then he pounced on him happily. He had missed his brother, thought he had had fun with Bobby, he always preferred Sammy to play with. He also did **not** like Anna. She was mean to him when Sammy wasn't around and threatened to get him taken away if he told on her.

"Missed you Sammy, we saw a big wreck yesterday, 4 cars." He told Sam about the multiple car pileups which Bobby had been called to yesterday as they went in the house.

"Oh really" Sam laughed at his brother enjoyment over violent incidents, "Are you going to say hi to Anna?" waiting for the polite answer.

Sighing hard Dean said "Hi Anna" very quickly, not smiling at her. "Come inside now, see Bobby" pulling Sam into the house ignoring Anna as long as he could get away with it.

Coming to greet them Bobby said hellos and they sat in the living room with drinks. He asked about their weekend, shaking his head at the cat like smiles they both gave him. Ah as long as they had fun. As the day went on they went into the kitchen to begin making dinner, Anna sat at the table with Dean who was working on some homework and running his cars across the table, trying to see if he could crash into her. Anna was exchanging conversation with the two men, and was working on not reaching over and smacking Dean, who knows where he put those cars and she was wearing cashmere!

As they moved back to the living room, she found herself alone with Dean as Sam went to the bathroom and Bobby took a call on his cell outside. Dean continued to drive the cars around, now on the floor. Reaching over after too many of them had smacked into her today, she snatched the mini impala from nearby Dean and held it beside her. Ignoring his gasped protest, she got in his face.

"Now you listen here you little retard, if you think you can annoy me till I leave your brother, think again. I'll make sure you are put in a home far away from Sam and he will forget about you. You are going to play nice around me or else. I'll be keeping this" holding up the toy car, "so you play nice, and remember don't tell Sam, not that he would believe you anyway." She told Dean viciously and she moved back to her seat on the couch putting the car in a side pocket in her handbag. Dean watched all of this silently with tears in his eyes and his lip was quivering.

As Sam came back downstairs, he saw Dean hunched into himself trying not to cry. Getting down beside him he put a hand on his face bringing his hanging head up, seeing all the tears.

"Hey buddy what's wrong then?" he asked concerned he hadn't seen Dean this upset in a long time.

Watching him sadly, Dean opened his mouth then shut it as he saw Anna behind Sam pat her bag and put a finger on her lips in the shushing gesture. She gave him a nasty look which was replaced by an innocent concerned look as Bobby came back into the room. He too came close to Dean asking what was wrong. Both of them were concerned about the tears and state he was in.

Turning to Anna, Bobby asked, "You know happened then?" he growled slightly at her.

" No" she said, looking worried, "he was fine playing away and telling me about his fish he's ,making then he went quiet. Perhaps he's sick".

Looking back and forth between them, Sam hugged Dean who was rigid in his arms, "What's going on dude you're scaring me".

"Don't feel good" Dean told them quietly looking at the floor again, "tired now Sammy". He refused to look at anyone; he was too scared they would punish him by doing what Anna said.

Exchanging concerned looks Bobby and Sam helped Dean to his feet. Sam took him upstairs to his room, deciding an early night would kill him; Dean was too quiet as Sam helped him get undressed and ready for bed. Checking Dean was dry, and not running a temperature Sam kissed him goodnight and left his brother room. Now he was really worried. Dean had been almost non verbal to him as he was prepared for bed. Coming down stairs he was asked by Bobby, "how is he?"

"He seems ok, not running a temperature, but I'll keep an eye on him for the rest of the night" Sam told him running a hand through his hair. "sorry babe, this is it for the night" he told Anna apologetically. She shook her head and came to him. Hugging him she told him softly but assuredly,

"Its fine Sam, he needs you right now. I'll catch a cab home, you stay with him" she told him firmly as he offered to give her a ride home.

"It was good to see you again, Mr Singer" she said to Bobby.

"Ya you tom goodnight"

After Anna was away in her cab, Bobby turned to Sam growling,

"He aint sick and she's behind it" He told Sam fiercely.

"Hey, we don't know that. Dean's always been funny around Anna." Sam defended his girlfriend scowling at the turn of events and Bobby.

"We'll see boy but I don't like her here just so you know" he told him and left the room.

ARRRRGGGHHHH! Sam screamed in his head. Rubbing his forehead, he went back upstairs to Dean's room. Quietly opening the door he was greeted by muffled sobs and sniffles as Dean quickly pretended to be asleep and would not acknowledge his brother. Sighing he left the room and went to his own.

In Dean's room, he was still trying to keep from crying out loud, too scared to talk to his Sammy. He desperately wanted him to make it better but didn't want to go into a home. He had heard the other people in his class talk about him and they sounded horrible with no fun classes and medicine and mean doctors. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, but it was broken by bad dreams and his own fears.

To be continued.

Well that the new chapter. Be kind and review.

(Authors note; Anna is based on my evil step monster that used to be nasty to my baby brother.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this was late guys; my computer is an asshole that needs to thrown off a really high building. For the record xp was so much better than vista, I never had word freeze then.

Anyway thank to everyone for the reviews, I love you all. This part will have a lot of Dean's point of view and more from the people at the school.

Disclaimer: not mine they belong to CW and Kripke.

Dean had a hard night; he lay there in his bed struggling not to cry. He had not slept well and had an accident after a very bad dream full of mean voices, nasty people calling him names, he was not happy at all. Anna was mean she had called him a name Sammy said only stupid people used but now he got called it again and she had his car in her bag. How was he meant to get it when he couldn't tell anyone about her meanness? And Sammy liked her so he might not ever believe me he thought sadly. Sniffling again he wiped more tears away and rolled over to face the door he could hear that Sammy was leaving for work and Bobby was coming up the stair to his room because Bobby always got him ready in the morning if Sammy was gone already on the days he went to school, opening the door his uncle Bobby came in.

"Hey there boy, how ya doing this morning?" Bobby asked sitting beside him on the bed. He was being stared at again and he remembered Anna's threat to have him sent away from Sammy.

"Hi" Dean said softly watching Bobby for a sign of anger. Instead he saw concern and anxiousness. Dean sat up as Bobby pulled the covers from him. He looked at Bobby timidly as Bobby saw how much of a bad night he had. Smiling assuredly at him so he wouldn't feel degraded, Bobby told him he didn't care how wet he was and walked Dean into the bathroom. Running the bath for the frightened young man, Bobby was worried at Dean's quietness and tremors, he knew the boy wasn't sick and that girl had something to do with it. He was determined to get an explanation on the way to school. Watching Dean Undress and helping him into the bath, he sat on the closed toilet lid to assist him. The rehab school had done a lot for the boy but he was not to be alone in the bath or around major appliances, especially after the toaster incident that forced him remodel the cub boards in the kitchen. Washing Dean's hair and rinsing, Bobby then let Dean wash himself and then helped him out of the bath. After drying Dean and getting him dressed they went downstairs to breakfast. As the boy sat at the table while Bobby poured him a bowl of cereal and a juice. Dean ate his breakfast but he clearly wasn't hungry, only eating half. He just looked so miserable.

"Let's get you to your classes eh?" He said brightly though he didn't feel happy. Especially as Dean nodded dejectedly. Grabbing his lunch and gear for school they left the house. Dean slumped in his seat as Bobby drove him to school. Bobby began an attempt to get the boy to talk to him.

"Alright what's wrong?"

Silence. He tried again.

"Dean are you ok? I know you're not sick."

Dean looked at him, chewing on his bottom lip. He wanted to tell so badly.

"Dean I won't be mad at you" Bobby assured him, "You can always tell me anything you know."

"I'll be taken away" Dean said quickly, quietly.

Bobby was shocked, "No you won't be Dean who the hell told you that!?"

He received no answer. Anna he thought.

"Dean if she had said anything nasty to ya tell me and I'll deal with her, she aint

allowed to speak nastily to you ok"

Dean nodded at him, clearly thinking it over but still unsure of how to say exactly what Anna had said to him because Sammy might get mad.

"Tell later Bobby I will but don't tell Sammy, he'll be mad" Dean said anxiously.

Bobby agreed reluctantly, although he was relieved at getting some explanation=on though not a full one.

As they pulled up to the school and walked inside some time later, Dean hugged Bobby before they walked into the building, clinging to him. Bobby held him tight now very worried about his behaviour. They walked to his class with Bobby following him and they were met in his class by June Dean's favourite teacher.

"Good morning Dean, busy day ahead honey, we will be getting ready for the fair on Saturday, Mr Singer nice to see you again." She said brightly to them smiling widely.

"Morning Ma'am and you" he responded. He watched Dean hang his bag on his locker and go speak to another member of his class and Eddie the physical therapy teacher. Perfect, Bobby thought. Turning to June who was watching Dean intently, he said;

"June could I speak to outside please?"

"Sure this about Dean?" She asked. Perceptive girl he thought, she don't miss a beat.

They went into the hallway. Bobby told her of Dean's behaviour since last night and his suspicions over his behaviour. He asked her whether she could help, maybe get something out of him as Dean trusted her and she wasn't at home.

She listened to him frowning, she knew Dean's life was wrapped around his brother even after the accident that left him brain damaged and she also knew that the younger Winchester brother had a new girlfriend. Dean had specifically said to her once that she was 'monster mean, should burn her so she would go away.'

"Ok I'll see what I can get out of him this week. You said he seems scared to open up about it?" Bobby nodded, "Hmm well it's definitely not like him to not talk, he tells me everything, I tell he has a big imagination"

At this Bobby paled slightly and he made a mental note to speak to Dean later tonight, remind the idjit that he is not to talk about hunting. Smiling at June he thanked her for her assistance in helping Dean. He left the school and went back home.

During the day June watched Dean. He wasn't doing well he seemed despondent and vacant. He also didn't interact like he usually did and as far as his usual routine went; Dean was not co operating today. After the lunch break and physical therapy with Eddie, she had to clean him up after an accident. They were common in her line of work and Dean had had them before so he was comfortable with her taking care of his personal needs. She gently changed him into clean special pants while speaking brightly of how well he was coming along with his fish. After no response about the fish which really worried her. He was so proud of the paper Mache fish he was making. Clean up job finished they rejoined the rest of the class. June had one on one time with Dean a little while after and she was in a quiet area under a tree outside with him doing memory exercises. Dean sat and would answer reflexively so she decided to ask about home life and his brother to get answers.

"How is Sam? Is he enjoying living here in South Dakota these days?"

"Uh huh, he likes work, Sammy likes books" Dean giggled at her question.

"Sam has a new girlfriend, what's she like?" June enquired.

Dean was quiet for a bit then he said, "I don't like her, say mean things to me"

Interesting she thought. "What has she said honey? You can tell me."

"No I'll be sent away she said so! Not leave Sammy, can't say" He said agitated now, crying.

Calming him by gently rubbing his back, saying soothing words, June assured him that she wouldn't let him be sent away, that he didn't need to go anywhere and no one could make him. After a while he calmed and she wiped the tears from his face.

Sniffing, he said, "She called me name, Sammy said only mean stupid people use it."

"What did Anna call you Dean?" She had his trust now and he would give her answers.

"Retard, I am not." Dean sat up at his own words, looking straight at her daring her to say otherwise. Here she could see a glimpse of the man he used to be, there had been some before and he had a presence not usually seen with his type of brain damage. She was slightly saddened by this as once upon a time he had clearly been well… awesome was a good description. But he was one of her favourite students so she put any sad feelings away.

"No Dean your not and she was wrong to say it."

"She took my car too." He told her," and if I tell anyone she will take me away from Sammy!"

"Well you aren't going anywhere Dean; I'll help you get your car back, ok?"

"Kay June thanks" Now he looked happy. They went back inside for the rest of the day which went by uneventful.

Sam finished work at his usual time and he went to pick up Dean from school. That morning he and Bobby had discussed Dean and Bobby had told him that he would try and get answers from Dean about Sunday night. Sam was a bit angry at Bobby blaming June; surely she wouldn't do anything to Dean. Anna had told him she liked Dean and she had seemed to accept Dean when she started dating him. He knew that Dean was always funny around her and would ignore her as much as he could get away with before Sam would remind him of politeness. Frowning over the situation, he knew it wouldn't be resolved yet and would last a while.

Pulling up outside the school, Sam hurried to reach Deans class. As usual at this time Dean was waiting for him playing with June. He hoped Dean's day had been alright, June was good with Dean and Sam saw her as a truly good soul. She wasn't bad to look at either but he had Anna he reminded himself. Sam walked over to them greeting them both.

"Hi Sammy" Dean said smiling at his brother. Relieved at the smile instead of sadness, Sam hugged Dean "Hey dude shall we go home now. How you been June getting everything for Saturday?"

"We sure are, we have been making stalls and decorations for Saturday today. The students seem excited, I know Dean has been happy at his contribution for the art sale" She said smiling at Dean and Sam.

Dean was one of the more mobile students in the school and his art and craft creations were very good, he was a natural with his hands and made amazing creations that the school had sold in auctions before. Another student's sister was an art historian and had seen Dean's work before and was certain that Dean could have had a career in art or engineering before his accident and she ran auctions at the school fair to cater for the liberal types that liked buying art and creations made by the disabled. They used the money in made by the auctions to fund adult education as they weren't state funded. Dean had sold his work before at another function with the intellectually disabled association and the school.

Dean grinned, "My fish going to be sold on Sat day Sammy, neat huh"

"Yeah dude that's awesome." Sam told him, he was going to the fair with Dean and was going to invite Anna.

"Sam may I speak with you outside for a moment?" June asked. To distract Dean she handed him a memory exercise on a computer while she and Sam spoke outside.

Taking a deep breath she began, "Sam I like to think that I have become close to your family since Dean began Crossing Boundaries." He nodded at her and she held up her hand to prevent him from interrupting, "we have had events together, hell I had lunch with you guys before. I think you are both wonderful but I think you need to open your eyes to reality."

Outrage was slowly spreading across Sam's face. He was furious first Bobby now June who they counted as a friend.

"And what do I need to see then?" He asked tightly.

"His behaviour last night and today, Mr Singer told me of what happened. Sam he told me she called him a retard and threatened to have him sent away. Now I don't know what she's like generally but that is low. She also took his toy car away. Now Sam he hasn't had a good day." She told him of Dean's accident and general sadness and that he was terrified of being sent away.

Sam looked stunned, no longer angry at her. Thinking of his brothers attitude it did explain a lot but he wanted hard proof, he loved her and wasn't ready to put her aside for a half explanation, he wanted to hear it from Dean and Anna.

"I'll talk to them I promise" he said. He was worried now about how to handle this situation. He assured June that it would be sorted out. Dean would talk to him tonight.

He retrieved Dean from his game and they went home. On the way he remarked to Dean that he was happier.

"Am happy now Sammy…is you mad at me" he asked, eyes huge and tearful.

"No dude, Dean did Anna say something to you that made you upset". He asked.

Dean was instantly rigid. Fear was clear across his face. Sam hurried to reassure him.

"Dean I'm not angry at you not ever, I need to know whether she hurt you, please Dean."

"She said… I a retard Sammy." Tears started down Dean's face. "You said only mean stupid people called others that"

"Dean you are not a retard, you're my brother who I love, remember that" he told him reaching over to hold his hand tightly, Sam tried to show how much he loved his brother while driving.

"Sammy she took my car, put it in her bag"

"I'll get it back dude I promise you." Sam told him. He was determined to get his brother prized car back, to make him happy again.

They got home and went inside to see Bobby was cooking. He greeted the brothers, glad to see Dean smiling and holding Sam's hand. Sam though was clearly not happy but he wasn't letting Dean see it.

Indicating they would talk later, the brothers moved off to their evening activities. While Dean was occupied with a game Sam searched Dean's toys and usual hiding spots for his car that he always had near him or in a safe place. Thinking back he hadn't seen it since Anna was here last night. Now he believed Dean and this meant that he was in trouble.

After dinner, the family watched TV talking about their respective days until Dean yawned loudly.

"Alright dude time for bed." Sam said pulling Dean to his feet. Dean sleepily hugged Bobby goodnight and went upstairs to bed with Sam following him. Sam helped him get undressed and checked he was clean. Once Dean was lying in bed, Sam reassured him that he would get his car back for him.

Going back downstairs he went to Bobby who was cleaning some guns. Sitting down to help him Sam told him about the conversation he had with June regarding Dean.

"I am sorry Bobby for this; I can't believe she would do this to Dean".

"Oh I can Sam, and you better sort this quick. He loves that toy because you got it for him". Bobby reminded him. He was glad Sam had opened his eyes, that the boy would stop ending up in this situation with a girl.

Sighing Sam nodded. They continued in silence until they both went to bed for the night, Sam with very heavy thoughts.

To be continued.

(Not sure I like this chapter much)


	5. Chapter 5

Here chapter 5. Angst and drama ahead.

Disclaimer: not mine they belong to CW and Kripke.

The next day Sam left for work at his usual time today however he didn't have to worry about picking Dean up at the end of the day as he had no school on Tuesday and Thursday. These days Dean spent the day with Bobby helping as best he could in the salvage yard and the house. Sam did his usual routine at work, though at the moment he was engaged in a Lakota research project about shamanism and vision quests which he found very cool. After his lunch break he saw Anna coming towards him smiling. He smiled back at her; he was a gentleman after all and greeted her with a kiss when she reached him. He knew had to remain calm, and behave normally even though he was furious with her.

"Hey Sam, missed me". She purred seductively, holding him close to her.

"Yeah how could I not?" He grinned at her, " Listen I need to talk to you its important." She looked worried now and he felt bad but she had really hurt Dean.

"Sure why don't you come over when you finish work;

Agreeing to meet her later, he went back to work as Anna turned and left the library in a calm manner. As soon as she was outside, her manner changed. She knew what he had to talk to her about that damn freak had spilled his guts, he had more balls than she had previously thought, and pulled her cell from her bag. Dialling an old friend who she knew could help, she made plans to make sure she got her way.

Hanging up she went to her apartment to wait for Sam.

He finished at usual time and went to Anna's building. Knocking on her door, he was apprehensive about asking what he had to ask. Welcoming him inside he noticed that she looked as lovely as she ever did well he was a red blooded man and he knew she saw him looking.

Grinning at him she kissed him, reminding him he had seen much more and could see more later if he was lucky. Hardening his attitude to her advances he suggested they sit down. Sitting on the couch together, he asked her about what Dean had said.

"Anna did you call him a name, threaten him?" He allowed anger to be projected at her.

She was silent, looked amazed at his anger. "What are you on about?" She asked him after a long moment.

"Did you call him a retard and take his toy car, tell me the truth now!"

"Ok alright… yes I took the car but only because he kept practically throwing toys at me Sam and you saw his reaction to me on Sunday, he hates me."

"So you deliberately hurt his feelings and threatened to have him taken away. Man that's really low Anna I can't believe you would do something like that. I'm never leaving him, I promised Dean that and babe I really like having you in my life but I prefer my brother any day."

Anna could see that she wasn't going to win this argument. She sighed, looking at the ground. Arranging her face to at least pretending to look sorry, she acknowledged that she had taken the car to stop him annoying her but denied threatening to take him away from Sam.

"I know you would never allow it Sam, I wouldn't ever attempt anything like that. Sam I am sorry about taking the car, it was a stupid selfish thing to do and please Sam I'm so sorry". She had tears shining in her eyes and looked pitiful.

He asked, "Where's the car then please?"

Wiping tears she stood up and got the damn thing from her bag she had the other night. She handed it to him looking at her feet.

He checked to see if Deans beloved toy was damaged, relieved that it wasn't.

"Did you call him a retard?" he looked straight at her eyes trying to find a lie.

"No Sam, that's just cruel I would never" she told him sincerely, "Please babe believe me."

He did believe her some but wasn't sure of exactly what. He knew Dean would try to annoy her if he wanted to but nothing justified all of what he said happened.

Nodding and thanking her for the car back he moved out of her embrace as she tried to hold him. Shaking his head telling her that it was not going to happen while he was angry, she stepped back and looked apologetic again and promised that when she saw Dean she would apologise for taking his car when she saw him on Saturday, if she was still invited.

"Yeah you are just make sure you like his fish that he's making". He said after long consideration, smiling slightly at her. They sat talking as they spoke about the fair and their respective jobs. Sam left about an hour later with the mini impala safe in his shirt pocket. He was still unsettled about the whole situation and knew it would turn into a mess if it wasn't resolved. He also now was questioning his relationship with Anna; he hadn't asked whether she threatened to have him taken away. He knew that Anna hadn't been entirely truthful but he honestly was unsure of how to proceed. He was still learning the ups and downs of his taking care of Dean and its effect on his life. Driving home he was glad he could make his brother happy again.

Dean had a great day. He loved spending time at the salvage yard. He liked his classes but his days with Bobby were great fun. After pancakes in the morning they went to a tow job to pick up a new model ford Mondeo that had been in a wreck, Dean was captivated with the blood still on the car windscreen and Bobby made him stay away from the car, near the truck. He didn't mind, he got to operate the controls from the truck cab. While he was waiting for Bobby to load the car on the truck, he played with a mini toy tow truck that Bobby had bought him when they moved to his house. He got such a fright when the sheriff's deputy who knew of Dean and his mental state, and this specific deputy was an ass, slapped the door of the truck who laughed nastily when he scared the other man, he heard the word freak in the mean mans laughter.

Giving a yell he fell into the other seat and tried not to cry. The cop continued laughing then he was spun around and thrown into the parked police cruiser, finding himself face to face with a very angry Bobby Singer and his boss.

"You got a problem with my boy or you just plain stupid?" the salvage yard owner snarled into his face. "You ever try that again, I'll feed to my dogs you hear me"

Stammering the thick cop nodded and Bobby let him go. Nodding brusquely at the sheriff he climbed in the truck and started the ride home, all the way soothing Deans frightened nerves. Bastard he thought as he watched Dean shift uncomfortably, it looked like the boy would need a clean up when they got home. They reached the yard and they unloaded the wreck.

"We're home now boy it's alright."

"Kay… I had accident; he scared me, sorry Bobby." Dean told him sad now. He hated having accidents when he was scared.

"I know lets get you cleaned now eh" Bobby led Dean inside to his room and got him new special pants to change into. Coming back downstairs, Bobby thought the boy looked ashamed. He knew that this aspect of the brain damaged life given to him by Castiel embarrassed him but he got over it quickly enough usually so Bobby wasn't worried too much. Dean helped make lunch and they grilled cheese and chips and Dean helped him clean up some before running off into the yard. As he did Bobby yelled for him to stay away from the bloody wrecks. Yelling back yes Dean ran to the car piles. He had seen sneak so cold cuts and leftovers into a small container when he thought he wasn't looking and he wondered if the boy was sneaking food to the dogs.

Dean looked back at the house before he was sure Bobby wasn't able to see him. He had a big secret hidden in the car piles and he wanted to keep it. A few weeks ago he had been playing with Bobby's new pup Lily (which Sam named) and he heard meowing near them. Looking for the source of the sound he found a tiny kitten near a litter of dead cats. The mom cat had been gone for a while he guessed and this orange and white baby was the only survivor. He had felt sad for the cats and picked up the kitten wrapping it in his outer shirt. He had made a shelter for the cat in a wreck pile that was sheltered from the rain and the dogs and for the last month or so he had been feeding it, first milk then solid food. He had asked Eddie about what it would eat and Eddie had explained how kittens grow, and how to feed them. Sammy and Bobby didn't know about the kitten cos they kept saying no to him having a pet. While he liked Bobby's dogs, he loved this kitten. It was walking around confidently now and it was so funny when it played. This was his pet but a secret pet, Sammy wouldn't want him to keep it, had said he wasn't responsible for a pet yet. Dean hated the word 'yet', it was a word his brother used to say no about things. He was glad winter was over now and the kitten wouldn't freeze in the cold. Now he needed to find it a name but as he wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, it was hard to find a fitting name.

Hearing a car pull up the driveway, he quickly hid his secret kitten and its food container in the sheltered hiding place, Dean turned to see Sammy was home and he was getting out of the car. Running up to his brother, Dean grinned and hugged him.

"Hi Sammy you home now, play now Sammy!" tugging on his brothers arm Dean tried to pull him over to the small grassed area that they played some weird ball game on but his brother wouldn't budge.

"Sammy plays now please!" Dean whinged at him, Sammy was looking over at where he kept his secret kitten and he was worried about him finding it.

Frowning at the car pile, Sam was more than a little interested in what kept Dean going back to play there; he had been there the other week and had looked very guilty when he and Anna pulled up.

"Hey dude, what you got over there?" Sam asked lightly.

"Nothing!" Dean told him very quickly, with a perfect innocent look across his face. Sam smirked at that look. Dean used to do it when he was up to something and now was no different; Sam tried to pry an answer out of him.

"You're sure there's nothing over there Dean? Come on man you can tell me."

Looking unsure and very guilty Dean lied again, "There nothing there Sammy no asking now" He did not want Sam to find his kitten. He was getting aggravated with the many questions over it.

Letting it go for now but deciding to talk to Bobby and have a look when Dean was in bed, Sam put an arm around his brother and led him to the house. Meeting Bobby in his study the brother sat with Bobby talking. Sam knew he had to give Dean his car back in front of them both.

Sitting on the chairs in front of the desk with Dean, Sam turned to his brother reaching out and holding a hand.

"Dean, I spoke to Anna today". He began and Dean went slightly pale. Rubbing his brother's hand, soothing him, Sam continued, "I know she took your car, and made a threat to have you taken away. She's sorry Dean about what she said and taking your car, and I got it back for you." Taking the mini impala out of his pocket he handed it ceremoniously to Dean who gasped in delight, grinning ear to ear.

"My car my car! Thank you Sammy!" Dean cried taking it from him quickly and pouncing on him in excitement making them both end up in a pile on the floor. Laughing at his brother and his antics, Sam untangled himself from Dean who was laughing too, and holding tightly to his car. Getting up he helped up Dean who hugged him tightly. Sam held him to him reminded of how badly of how badly he had screwed up and was determined to never screw up again.

Pulling out of the embrace, Dean turned to Bobby proudly holding up his prized car. Bobby was smiling at the brothers and he nodded at Sam, glad the boy had done it right.

"Look Bobby my car sees. Sammy got it back."

"I see boy its good you have it back." Bobby stood up and came around putting an arm around Dean. He then led him into the kitchen with Sam following him, talking to Dean and Sam about the fair on Saturday. They began helping each other to prepare dinner. Remembering what he left out about Anna's apology, he spoke up.

"Oh yeah I uh forgot. Dean Anna wants to apologise herself to you."

Dean was watching him frowning and Bobby was as well, shaking his head at Sam.

"When she do that then Sammy?" Dean asked getting aggravated. He never wanted to see her again.

"She still would like to go with us to the fair on Saturday and will tell you there."

"No Sammy don't want her there. Makes the day bad" Dean was beginning to grizzle and whine. She would be mean to him again.

"Dean look I know you aren't happy with Anna but how about we give her another chance, I'm happy with Anna but I will never let her hurt you again. Trust me dude its you and me still." Sam reasoned with his brother, gently. He really meant what he was saying and hoped Dean would listen to him.

Bobby was angry all over again. He thought the boy had sorted this out. Now he would deal with her for a while longer. Though he knew it wouldn't last forever as Deans being hurt by Anna would be the reason they would break up. Even if he gives the bitch another chance.

"Dean, Sammy is allowed to make friends to even if we don't like them, you have to be civil and she will be to" he said this glaring at Sam, " and we will enjoy the fair cos its your day not hers" Bobby reminded Sam about this fact.

Dean looked at Bobby and then at his brother who was smiling hopefully at him. He sighed at him and nodded. He would let her come but he would be mean back he decided and he told the other two that who both agreed.

After dinner they watched some TV while Dean sat inspecting his car and after finding no damage he reintroduced it to the other cars. His uncle and brother watched him talk softly to his cars happily oblivious to the attention he was receiving. Sam grinned at Bobby; he was pleased his brother was happy.

"Reckon he knows cars don't talk?" Bobby grinned at him sipping a beer.

"Ahhh who cares its plain funny."

They continued to watch TV, talk. Sam still wanted to ask Bobby about what Dean was up to outside but he waited until Dean appeared sleepy. As soon as his brother started yawning, Sam got him upstairs and ready for bed. Deans room was small it had a double bed with a dresser, a bedside table and a closet. Dean had painted the walls a sort of bright yellow white and had pictures of his car (the real impala), as well as pictures of his father, Sam and Bobby. His art was displayed as well as and the general disarray screamed Dean.

Sam kissed him goodnight and went downstairs to Bobby. Sitting back down in the study, he opened another beer, and told Bobby of Dean under the car pile the week before and the behaviour today.

"And when I tried to ask him about it he clammed right up and tried to pull me away from the area. What's he hiding there?" Sam pondered.

"Beats me boy but he's been sneaking food for a while and he's scared to tell us about it, clear he's got a big secret."

"Yeah so I was thinking that we have a look" Sam grinned.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Heres chapter 6. More on Deans secret and the name of the kitten. Thanks to everyone reviewing, love you all.

Disclaimer: not mine sadly, they belong to someone else.

After checking that Dean was sound asleep, Bobby and Sam gathered flashlights as well as bringing a weapon each just in case, Sam and Bobby headed into the salvage yard to where they had both previously seen Dean hanging around a specific car pile. Treading carefully to the car pile in particular, they circled around the wrecks looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finding none, they couldn't find any supernatural activity in the yard. Stumped they looked at each other confused.

"Huh well I don't know boy, there's nothing wrong here that I can tell." Bobby said scratching his hair under the battered hat.

"Well Dean has something here he wants to keep secret, what though?" Sam was a bit annoyed at what Dean was keeping from him, he still found himself angry at his brother keeping secrets, though now it was somewhat amusing.

Thinking back to how had seen Dean reaching under the pile by a wrecked white car that was grown into by grass and weeds, giving it shelter.

"He was reaching under it the other day!" Sam said excitedly running around to the specific car. "Here Bobby this was it." Sam crouched down at the car, Bobby standing guard behind him. On his knees, Sam looked under the car, shining his flashlight into the darkness. He almost crapped himself when the light caught a pair of luminescent eyes. Yelling he fell backward, breathing heavily.

"What the hell, Sam are you alright?" Bobby crouched down and beside him, gun at the ready.

"Yeah, just scared'

The grass under the car rustled as something moved towards them. Both the hunters were on their feet in second, pointing guns at whatever was under there.

"Meow?" Both the hunters looked at the fearsome creature and then at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"This is his secret? A damn cat!" Bobby laughed wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well we weren't going to let him have a pet yet, looks like he found one on his own." Sam laughed at his brothers actions.

"Yeah, a stray I reckon, I remember that a dead cat turned up here about two months ago. Must have had kittens." Bobby surmised.

The small orange and white kitten looked about 3 months old, and was very cute. The poor thing looked a little underfed though. Picking up the obviously tame kitten, Bobby stroked it gently, listening to its strong purr and smiling at its playful nature as the wee kitten chewed gently on his fingers.

Sam reached under the car pile for a plastic object he had seen before the kitten scared him. He saw a plastic container and he pulled it out. It had traces of food in it, he showed to Bobby.

"Hmm I remember he was taking that out this afternoon and I've seen him sneaking food and milk before but I thought he was giving to the dogs."

Smiling Sam got to his feet and headed to the house. Bobby followed bringing the kitten with him. Once they were inside, they gave the kitten some tuna and milk and watched it chow down. They sat in the kitchen and talked about Dean hiding the cat.

After the cat was finished they gave it another inspection. The small orange and white kitten turned out to be girl and it was very friendly.

Looking at Bobby, Sam gave him a puppy dog look.

"It's a nice friendly cat Bobby, Dean clearly saved it. Maybe he should keep it." He said.

Scowling at him Bobby was not pleased. "No Sam cats are messy."

"Dogs are worse and we did say he could have a pet when he was responsible enough Bobby, he has proved that by keeping it alive." Sam pointed out.

Glaring Bobby looked at the orange kitten licking a paw delicately. Sighing he looked up at Sam who was grinning at him cause he knew Bobby had caved.

"Fine but its his responsibility and it will have to be kept away from the dogs."

"I think it will be ok around the dogs, Bobby Dean has had her a while now with the dogs so maybe he introduced Lily to her." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Maybe."

Picking up the cat and a paper lined box, Sam bid him goodnight and took the cat upstairs to his room.

The next morning he entered Dean's room to wake him for school. The cat had slept in a nest of old towels on the floor of his room and was now in his arms. Grinning at his brother who was snoring loudly and the prize car was safely on the bedside table.

Sitting beside Dean Sam shook him awake, calling his name.

"Come on wakey wakey. Dean I have a surprise for you" Sam coaxed him awake watching him stretch, mumbling incoherently.

"Wha oh morning Sammy." Dean yawned loudly. Once he was awake he smiled at his brother, which he lost once he saw the kitten in his arms.

Sam saw what his brother was looking at. He reassured his brother that it was ok and told him he knew what he was hiding, and that he could keep the kitten.

"Really Sammy I can?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah dude, this is your pet, you proved to us that you are responsible. She's all yours Dean." Sam told him, his brother's happiness was infectious and he couldn't help grin along with his brother who was now stroking the cat.

"Her Sammy? What should I call her then?" Dean was thinking about it, there was many he could think of.

"How about you think about it today. You can tell your class and June about her eh. Now let's get you up." Sam told him pulling back the covers and leading Dean to the bathroom for a bath.

The kitten stayed on his bed and curled up to sleep some more. While he bathed Dean, his brother told him of various names for the cat. He continued this through breakfast and on the way to school. Sam just couldn't help grin, once Dean was happy he was so open and innocent and he wished everyone could see this sigh of him, especially Anna. The fair was less than 4 days and he still was unsure of how Dean would respond to her. He had decided that she would have one more chance to prove that she could accept Sam and Dean as a package deal; he wouldn't allow her to hurt his brother again and there would be no holding back if she hurt him in any way.

Dropping Dean off at school, he then got himself to work for the day,

As soon as he arrived at school Dean bounced happily up to June, he had so much to tell her about. He knew she had helped with his cars rescue and he couldn't wait to tell her the kitten. As the rest of the class gathered and their lessons were initiated for the day, Dean found himself doing reading exercises. He hated this; it was hard to concentrate on one thing, sitting still for so long. He could read some still just not very much. He could remember before when he and Sammy would read big dusty books or old newspaper articles about monsters and it sometimes made him sad as he couldn't be strong all the time for Sammy. Dean had been told by Bobby and Sammy that now he didn't have to be on duty all the time and protect his Sammy but now that Anna was around, Dean knew that he would have to help protect his brother again.

"Ok guys your aides are going to spend the rest of the day with you guys now. Dean, your mine today buddy." June directed her teaching aides. The class was small only 7 students in this stream and she got Dean to herself most of the time, mainly because he would only respond well with her or Eddie when he started Crossing Boundaries. Getting them sorted for the rest of Dean's specialised lesson plan, they sat at a table doing some reading, and cognitive memory exercises. Dean was ready for a harder timetable she decided, maybe into a work program soon. He no longer needed daily PT lessons instead he would spend his Friday afternoon and an hour of his Monday classes at the pool with Eddie doing swimming exercises for motion ,balance and weighted training. He no longer needed lessons on for walking properly. He however had not improved on emotional stability, remaining childlike and too trusting sometimes. Nor had his speech improved as much as they had hoped, though he stammered less, Dean still struggled sometimes especially if upset. He also had not improved much over his toilet training. Since he started the school they had tried and tried to help him out of his training pants but he seemed determined to stay in them. Thankfully it was only wetting at least one daily accident and his home reports indicated at night still. As she took notes for his profile and progress folder, she noticed how much happier he was today and said so to him.

Grinning at her Dean abandoned his lesson and told her about his car and new kitten.

"And Sammy said I could keep the cat too, cool huh, mine kitten." He finished excitedly. Smiling at him June was glad his brother had acted on the incident with Anna, the bitch she thought.

"Its good Dean, I'm glad your car is back. Now you need a name for the kitty huh?"

Dean nodded, "Uh huh but I not sure June, it's hard" he scowled at the illusive name.

"Well I'm sure that you'll find a name soon buddy, it will pop into your head when you least expect it." She told him of how she named her old carpet cat called Bully, and how he had deserved such a name, making him laugh at her story.

As the day wore on, Dean was in his afternoon art and craft class, finishing his fish. Last week it had been a paper shell. Now it was a silvery green and blue finned fish the size of a medium sized basketball. He wanted it to have bloody fangs and lips and bits of flesh in its teeth but the teacher had reminded him that he was selling it to people who wouldn't appreciate that, so Bobby had allowed him to start another at home if he wanted to. Someone tapped him on the shoulder making him jump slightly. He looked up at his brother grinning down at him.

"Hey, ready to go home" Sam asked Dean who was clearly very proud of finishing his fish. "Very cool, it looks awesome Dean." Sam complimented his fish making Dean beam at him.

"Thanks Sammy, will it go at fair?" He asked him.

"Properly dude, your stuff seems to always." Sam said

Dean just grinned at him. They collected Dean's coat and bag, said goodbye to June and left for home.

On the way home Dean was thinking some more of a name for his orange and white kitten. Hmmm.

"Sammy why is orange the same name as the fruit? How come it doesn't have another name?" he asked him.

Sam looked at him, wondering if he was kidding. Nope he was serious. How the heck did he answer that one?

"Uh sorry Dean what?" Dean wasn't serious was he?

"Who name fruit orange and why not give it another name, maybe they were lazy Sammy. Why isn't a banana called orange or blue?" Crap, Sam thought Dean was serious.

"Ummm not sure buddy, it's just… always been that way. Uh why?"

"Just wondering" Dean replied, "I was thinking of name for kitten."

"Oh ok do you have one then… it's not orange is it?" grimacing as he thought of calling that every night when it was feeding time.

"No Sammy not orange". Dean laughed at him shaking his head.

"Ok Dean, just checking" Sam smiled at his brother.

They got home and Dean ran up to his room, where the kitten was sleeping in a box lined with towels. He picked her up, stroking her as she purred happily to see him. Dean bought her downstairs to Sammy and Bobby in the kitchen.

"She's ok boy, she might be hungry you need to feed her now Dean." Bobby told him. Dean nodded and took the cat food from the counter top and carefully pulled some kitten food into the bowl for his girl. She immediately chowed down. Dean giggled at her and Sammy remarked that she ate just like her owner, earning himself a glare from Dean.

"I thought of a name guys." He announced when she had finished eating and was delicately cleaning her paws and face on his lap.

"Really? Ok what's her name Dean." The others asked curious and a bit worried. Sometimes Dean could still be a bit wicked in hid humour though usually indirectly now. Sometimes he would remember various porn stars or weapons and would announce it at the most inopportune moment.

Taking a deep breath, he ceremoniously announced her name, "Her name is… Apple."

"Apple?" Sam and Bobby said at the same time.

"Yup her name…Apple. Why don't you like it?" Dean looked at bit angry. He had thought long and hard about her name and they were looking at him funny.

"No Dean it's cool, very different" Sam assured him, kicking Bobby under the table who was trying not to laugh at the name.

"Uh yeah boy Apple is a great name. Why don't you go do some…game in your room till dinner" Bobby told him.

Rushing off with Apple Dean hurried away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sam and Bobby looked at each other and burst out laughing. After wiping a few tears, Bobby asked where the hell he got that from. Sam told him of Dean asking why oranges are the same as the fruit, making them both laugh some more. They both were still constantly surprised at the ways Dean was still very much the same as before, 'Apple' was very much an example of that fact.

The rest of the week flew by. Dean was busy at school with finishing things for the fair with the other students in the school. All up about 60 students were having things sold in the fair. Dean was hoping people liked his fish, he had also made some small ornaments out of wood, and he had been carving them for a while. Sam was slowly approaching Anna about the fair; she was doing all she could to make sure that he knew she was sorry about what had happened but his unshakable sense that something was going to happen still nagged at him. He hadn't mentioned this to Bobby, instead deciding to watch Anna closely himself.

The day of the fair came around. The Saturday was clear, warm and sunny. Perfect weather for an outside fair. As the Winchesters were getting ready for the fair, Anna was at her apartment making her own plans about the little freak that was in her way. She smiled at her cousins Max and Vanessa who were coming to the fair today. Like her they were loaded and the social types who would be targeted with this fair as donations from rich funded some of the school. Her cousin Max in particular was a lawyer who specialised in bullying courts to lean his way. The plan they had thought up was going to see Sam's precious Dean locked away once her cousin had finished with them. Poor innocent Vanessa would play a victim of "unstable" Dean and she would have him out of her way in no time.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here's chapter 7. You guys totally rock, I am so grateful for the reviews and feedback, I hope you like the final showdown and what will happen to Dean.

A/N I have also had a random conversation over what colour cheese, milk tastes. I encourage you all to think about it.

To Flutie4Life for being my beta here, you totally rock and give great ideas and tips

Disclaimer: not mine, not now not ever.

Warning: swearing, much angst ahead.

Sam had taken the day off work, usually he would work a Saturday but today was very special to Dean and he wasn't going to miss it. He was hoping that the day went as well as he hoped and that Anna and Dean would be alright from now on. He and Bobby drove to the small convention centre that the fair was being held at while Dean sat in the back of the impala practically bouncing where he sat. His visible excitement made the two men smile. They listened to Dean chatter about what was being auctioned and the sideshow activities that were there today and please could he have some cotton candy? Assuring him that he would get some, Sam shared a look with Bobby. They both knew that Dean wouldn't sleep tonight, a sugar high and the coming day would them both up.

As they pulled up to the centre, Sam saw Anna waiting on a bench outside for them with some people he didn't particularly like. He had met her cousins at her apartment once and he had not been impressed with them and their bullying ways they had because of their family's money and connections to powerful people.

Scowling at him, Bobby was instantly worried, he was really worried about Deans wellbeing with that bitch here and that she had bought minions. Fantastic he thought as Dean spied at her as well and his happy mood disappeared.

The family got out of the car, and Dean clamped himself to Sam's side, watching Anna and the people he didn't know warily. Turning to hug him, Sam began to assure him that this was his day and she knew that.

"Dean it will be fine, she will not be nasty to you again, remember I said I wont let her." He rubbed Dean's back and watched Dean seem to build his confidence up, and he nodded.

"Kay Sammy, you promised me." Dean smiled slightly at him.

"She will boy or I'll let her have it." Bobby growled glaring at Anna. "Who's the yuppie type with her?"

Expelling a breath loudly, Sam scowled at the ground, "Her cousins, I didn't know they would be here today. Shall we try and make the most it now?" Sam and Dean headed towards the entrance, Bobby followed now really really worried. If the boy didn't like the cousins, today was going to go to hell.

"Anna hey babe?" Sam greeted his girlfriend, embracing and kissing her once. Turning to her cousins he greeted them.

"Uh Max, Vanessa what a surprise, it's been a while." He said and Anna introduced them to Dean and Bobby who greeted them, Dean did so very shyly, he didn't like being forced to meet new people and these were Anna's friends. He watched them both curiously as he stood close to Bobby while Sam exchanged pleasantries with them. Vanessa looked like a blond version of Anna and Max was a big person, he was tall like Sam but very broad. Dean wasn't happy that they were here today, it was his day, and Sam had said so!

"You don't mind that my cousins are here with me today do you guys? Vanessa heard about the fair through her boss and decided to come with me today to check it out. Dean, maybe she will buy your fish huh?" She said nicely. Vanessa smiled at Dean and Bobby and turned away from her family's discussion with Sam. Finally the talk ended with Sam nodding resignedly and Max slapping his shoulder.

Anna smiled lovingly at him and then at Dean and Bobby. They nodded at her, Dean was watching her for any sign of her being mean again.

"Dean what I said last week, I am so sorry" She told him, gently placing a hand on his forearm. "I will never say anything like that to you ever again." She smiled softly, imploringly at him. Sam watched him, wondering how he would take her apology. Bobby didn't buy it and glared at her until she took her hand off Dean.

Dean knew she was lying again. He looked at Sam who kind of shrugged, encouraging him to be nice. Scowling at him he told her "Fine. Go now Sammy." He said grabbed Sam and Bobby's hands, tugging them inside, shoulder barging Anna out of his way as he headed to find June and his class.

Anna watched them go; turning to her cousins she asked whether they were still ready for their plan.

"You know I am, Anna. People like that should be locked away from normal people." Max told her, grinning nastily. Vanessa nodded at her, though internally she was not happy. Anna had told her Dean was a freak, an unstable annoyance that needed to be locked away as he was dangerous. The poor guy was a child, she decided and he was clearly wrapped up in his family. No she thought as they followed the other family, Anna wasn't going to get her way this time and she was definitely not helping her hurt that innocent man.

The fair itself was a bustling mass of people laughing, playing sideshow games and eating sweet and greasy foods. The art, and knick knack stalls that held the students pieces were in a free form design that enabled easy access. The food stalls were on the other side of them with the side show rides in a large courtyard type area outside directly behind them. Dean had seen his teacher almost immediately, letting go of Sam and Bobby he ran up to her. Seeing him coming and that he was upset, June allowed him to run up and hug her hard.

"Sweetheart what's wrong with… oh I see her." June said as Anna was walking around a stall that held carvings with two people she had never seen.

"Don't want her here, make her go way please." He begged her plaintively.

"I can't make her and her friends leave when they haven't done anything, Dean. I am sorry but if she starts anything she will be out don't worry." She promises him. He sighed and nodded at her.

His brother and Uncle walked up to her. She smiled warmly at them, greeting them both with a hug each, though she gave Sam a quick glare, making him look ashamed.

"I'm glad you two are here, have you seen Deans artwork yet?"

Bobby smiled at her, "Not yet though I'm sure Dean will show me soon enough."

She laughed, "True, his carvings of the scary tree and scarecrow have already had some people interested in them, so they might not be hanging around for a while." She told them positively. They were slightly macabre but oddly beautiful as well.

She left the family to talk to some potential donators and wished them a good day.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Sam asked to see the carvings.

Dean located the stall that held them, picking them up, he gave them to Sam who had to admit he was amazed at the detail Dean had put into them, especially as they looked just like the scarecrow pagan god and his tree. Handing them to Bobby he told him of the pagan god. Bobby who had heard the story before scowled at them then at Dean.

"Damnit boy, we have told you before. Stop spilling the secret about what you used to do." Bobby growled softly so he didn't attract attention.

Dean was affronted. "Didn't tell anyone, just made them."

"Dean this counts too, you have to be careful, especially with effigies. They can bring things back sometimes and we don't want that here." Sam reminded him. He knew that Dean meant no harm but damn it was frustrating sometimes.

"Kay sorry… are they safe?" Dean asked them. Bobby examined them for symbols that would have been on the original tree. Finding none he placed them back on the stall top.

"Yep they are safe. There are no symbols there. Dean, stick to animals or cars ok." He told him, trying to lighten the mood. It was meant to be a happy day after all.

Sighing Dean nodded, "Kay Sammy."

The day went well. Dean's fish and carvings were all sold and he was delighted to see them go. Sam divided his time between Dean and Anna whilst he watched the fair, enjoying the energetic nature and the innocence it contained.

When the fair was over, Sam and Bobby began to help the teachers put empty stalls and tables into a truck. Dean was sitting in outside in the now empty courtyard with a prize he had won for selling all his creations. It was a small trophy and a gift certificate for the local gaming store. He was very pleased with it as now he could get the new gaming system he had seen on TV. Anna's cousin were sitting with her talking together, ignoring him which was fine with Dean.

"I am going to go see if Sam's finished yet, see you in a bit." Anna said as she walked off, giving her cousins a strange look that Dean couldn't figure out.

As she walked off, he could hear the other two begin arguing softly but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"You said you would help!" Max said to Vanessa.

"I know but he is innocent! Have you no conscience at all?"

"No he's a freak that is getting in her way; she loves that guy in there and he is alright. A bit common but he will do for new blood I suppose. That," He indicated pointing at Dean with a disgusted look, "is an accident that should have died when he had whatever accident it was that caused his injury."

"No I won't do it; she can not have her way this time." Vanessa snapped at him, furious with his behaviour and attitude. She was unfortunately scared of her brother and he knew it.

Grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into a hidden corner behind Dean, he leaned into her, squeezing her arm as hard as he could leaving bruises on the upper and then on her lower arm, making her cry out.

"Stop it damnit stop!" she had tears down leaking down her face, she was shaking and terrified. Her brother treated all women in his life like trash, abusing them all. She had been at his mercy since their parents died and he controlled her inheritance for 1 more year.

"Look, you have given me all the help I need, these marks that he gave you will prove Anna is right. Now you are going to go in there and scream and accuse him of assault, you better make it real." Max smirked nastily at her and led her back to Dean who had been unaware of their conversation and was running his car along the ground where he sat.

Coming up to them, Dean smiled at them. Max crouched down beside him, dragging Vanessa with him. He took Dean's arm and placed it on the marks on Vanessa's arm, holding it there until Dean tried to pull away. He smiled reassuringly at the Dean who watched him warily. Getting the DNA evidence there on his cousin's arm, Dean was then released. Max stood up pushing Vanessa back down giving her a look to stay there.

"Scream." He muttered at her, she shook her head at him crying still and he raised a clenched fist at her. The look she gave him could have melted hell. Taking a deep breath she let out a piercing scream, she screamed for help drawing the attention of the others who were helping the teachers and other family members pack up. Dean received an awful shock and burst into tears, falling away from Vanessa.

Running into the room, Sam, Bobby, June and Anna saw Vanessa on her knees beside a crying Dean who was creeping away from her, Max was nearby with a furious look on his face that was directed at Dean.

Sam was a bit shocked with the scene, looking at all the rooms' occupants he hurried to his brother with Bobby and June on his heels.

"Dean Dude what's happened?" He held his arms out to Dean who threw himself into Sam's arms sobbing into his shirt front. "Its ok, I'm here Shhh Dean"

Dean couldn't speak as he was in hysterical tears. Anna who had pulled Vanessa to her feet was now hugging her gently let out a gasp.

"What happened to your arm? These marks?" She asked sounding shocked.

"I…" Vanessa stuttered.

"I'll tell you what happened, that damn freak did it to her. I go out of sight for 5 minutes and he had done that to her, I saw his arm on her when I heard her screaming as I came back." He glared at Dean and Sam.

Bobby and June both didn't believe that at all.

"Dean wouldn't hurt anyone ya damn bastard." Bobby snarled at him, coming to Dean's defence, June nodded.

"I am his teacher; he has never been violent ever."

"Yeah?" Max countered, "Look at her arms then, go on!"

They all did see the fresh blossoming bruises clear for them all to see. Growling under her breath, Anna snapped at Dean.

"How could you do this to her, she didn't anything to you, Vanessa had been nice to you all day."

Now on his feet, still in Sam's arms, Dean shook his head, hiding his face into Sam's shoulder.

Sam knew this day wouldn't go down. He pulled Dean out of his arms, soothing him until he calmed enough to talk.

"Dean did you hurt Vanessa?" Sam asked gently.

Shaking his head and looking miserable, Dean replied "No Sammy, no hurt her." Dean wiped more tears, the look on his face when asked and the way he stuttered over his words told Sam that he hadn't.

June had seen that as well, rubbing her student on the back she asked whether he knew who had hurt her.

"I no know, but heard her crying fore he made her touch me." Dean told them.

"Touch you how Dean?" Sam and June asked at the Sam time.

"He came with her and pick up my hand, made me touch her arm."

"Dean do you know who hurt Vanessa?" Sam asked.

"No but he," Dean pointed at Max, "Dragged her away before she yell. No hurt anyone Sammy." Dean said imploringly sobbing.

"Bullshit!" Max snarled at him, "You freak, you hurt my sister and try and frame me for it." He began advancing on Dean but Bobby blocked his way. He stepped back trying to stare the other man down.

"I have a shotgun with your name on it, try and hurt my boy again and I'll introduce you to it." Bobby growled at him.

"Goddamnit Sam, he can't get away with hurting people, and lying about it! If your brother is unstable why isn't he receiving the proper help, or be away from people so he cannot hurt them." Anna snapped, glaring at him.

Sam let out a little laugh at her words, she had lied to him. That accusation said it all. He had big amends to make later.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a minute." Sam lead Dean back inside with Bobby following. He sat Dean down on a chair, Bobby stayed with him trusting him to set the bitch straight.

Coming back out he was saw June laying into the other three. He was as always amazed the strength that she had; now wondering why he hadn't seen it before. It was actually quite beautiful.

"And for your information, jackass! Dean has the functioning of a lower functioning kindergarten child, which means he can't lie well!" She finished her tirade in the big mans face.

Sam came back to the group, ready to kill if he had to.  
"That's right, now what the fuck is going on here? Your're so ready to apologise a week ago Anna but I'm hearing the words that Dean accused you of in your mouth today. You hurt him out of spite last week didn't you?" He demanded angrily.

She was pale, but he knew that she would lie again.

"No I didn't I wouldn't do that." She started to explain but was interrupted by Vanessa who had stayed silent all through confrontation.

"Oh yes you did, you planned this hoping that you could get Dean sent to a home so you could have Sam to yourself." She screamed at her cousin. "Max hurt me Sam not Dean, he made him touch my arm where he bruised me for DNA evidence if necessary. I wouldn't help them Sam, as soon as I saw your brother I knew he was an innocent person, and I'm so sorry please believe me." She begged crying again so ashamed of her family and their actions.

Sam nodded at her, "I do Vanessa just please get out of here and go home." She nodded, giving her family a disgusted look before leaving.

That left the big ass and the lying bitch that were both looking decidedly nervous. He walked up to Max and Anna standing between them, looking at them both before turning and punching Max with as much force as he could muster, and again in the gut making him collapse to the ground. Both women gasped and Anna stepped away from Sam.

Standing over the bastard who had hurt Dean, he grabbed his hair making him screech in pain, being forced to look at Sam.

"Now you listen here, if you ever come near us again, I'll kill you, you understand me and they won't ever find the body." Sam threatened him calmly making sure the anger his feeling was heard clearly. "Understand." He repeated pulling Max's hair harder.

"Yes I hear you, just let go please." He begged very afraid of the man he had thought was a naïve easily controllable man.

Sam let him go; stepping back and watched as he hurried out of the room with June following him swearing at how much he would pay if she ever saw him again.

Sam turned back to Anna, who was watching him while shaking.

"You lied to me and it was all to hurt my brother?"

"I wanted you to myself Sam, not sharing you with that… retard!" Anna exploded. "I love you but I will not share you with a burden like Dean. If you want me in your life put him in a home away from me and forget about it."

He laughed at her. She actually thought she stood a chance. "There is no choice you evil bitch, I don't want you in my life it will always include by brother. I can't believe I gave you a second chance!"

"What!?"

"You heard me, don't call me or come see me at work, just stay away from us." He said sadly, walking away leaving her staring at his retreating form.

Sam headed into the room where his family and June where all sitting close together. He smiled at his brother who was no longer crying and was grinning at something June was telling him. Looking up at Sam, Bobby gave him an enquiring look.

"It's over all of it." He said to them. June and Bobby looked relieved, Dean was confused.

"No more Anna in my life ever dude." Sam explained simply for him, making him grin and nod.

"Good, cos she was a bitch Sammy." Dean told him, making them laugh. The look he gave Sam when he said it made Sam think of his brother's reaction to Meg and Ruby. The mannerism that made Dean _Dean_ was still in there somewhere.

"Come on home time I reckon." Bobby announced, breaking Sam out of an emo moment.

"Yeah I agree totally." June said reverently, she wanted a bath and wine or two in the quiet.

Leaving the convention hall, they went their separate ways. Once at home Sam and Bobby made a quick dinner for them, none of them really hungry. Dean was still rattled by the day's events and was keeping close to Sam who wanted to be alone for a bit. It was grating on his nerves which made him more and more frustrated.

"Dean come with me lets leave Sam alone for a while, we'll go play with Apple and Lily." Bobby held a hand out to Dean, trying to get him away from Sam who was going to explode very soon.

"No not going." Dean whined twisting away from Bobby determined, he was determined to stay close to Sam. "Am staying here."

At that moment the day's events caught up to Sam,

"God damnit Dean just go away, go to bed just leave me alone!" he thundered at his brother.

Silence filled the room, broken by Dean's sobs and him running away to his room, slamming the door as he went.

"Sam was that necessary, He didn't deserve that." Bobby reprimanded him while walking up to Dean to put him to bed.

"Fucking hell!" Sam grabbed a beer and stomped out to the back porch to stew in his emotions for awhile. He knew he shouldn't have said that to Dean it wasn't his fault. But right now he wanted his big brother, not the broken child he had been left with. Right now Sam just wanted his big brother who would have dealt with the situation by taking them out drinking or cheering him up with silly antics which involved M&MS. He knew it was selfish to be thinking this but he had loved Anna and thought that they had something real, lasting. He knew a week ago that he would have to break up with her when she lied to him, Dean always came first but right now Sam was just so tired.

He was in mourning he realised for the man who had filled up as much of his life as he filled Deans. It was wrong he thought bitterly, Dean wasn't dead: he was upstairs getting tucked into bed. Hell Bobby was properly checking if his damn diaper was clean. And that's what it was, who he kidding softening reality for a man who was wrapped up in himself and couldn't do a damn thing for himself, just expected Sam to be there cleaning, wiping, picking up every single mess he made. He was angry and tired of it all at the moment. Being left with an overgrown damn toddler who seemed more concerned with his own feelings instead of caring for his brothers, if Dean could show some interest in his feelings right now like he used too would comfort him so much. Right now he just couldn't deal with this Dean who controlled so much of his life. He needed Dean to be Dean again not clingy and cry when scared. He didn't want normal, but wondered if he was going to end up alone for the rest of how ever long he lived. Was he allowed to ever form a relationship, be totally honest with a person, be ridiculously happy and in love? Could he ever find that girl to accept Dean and Sam together?

After an hour or more, Sam headed back inside. Upstairs he encountered Bobby coming out of Dean's room shutting the door.

Bobby's sharp eyes watched him intently. The man was disappointed with him.

"He's asleep, took awhile though, and thinks you hate him now." He told Sam.

Sam made to go past him to his brother's room.

"Leave it to tomorrow boy, when you're both calmer." Bobby advised.

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry Bobby." Sam murmured.

"Like I said boy, tomorrow."

They both went to bed; unaware that in the morning Dean would be gone from his bed and nowhere around. He had decided that he was a burden. He heard Anna scream at Sam calling him names again. He would leave Sammy to be happy be himself.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is the next chapter. So sorry it took ages, I had massive writers block (some of which was holiday season induced). Thanks for the people who made me hurry up. The support is welcomed.

Disclaimer: not mine, not now or ever.

It was a very tense morning after the school fair and the revelations of truth from that hateful bitch about her feelings for Dean. Bobby and Sam were in the kitchen, both drinking strong coffee as they hadn't slept well. The issues that exploded from Sam last night and tension were still thick in the air. Neither had said much to each other, communicating in looks and grunts. Sam was very guilty about the whole thing. He had not meant to snap at his brother the way he had and was well aware that he needed to try and find someway to make Dean understand the situation.

Sighing heavily he put his mug down and headed upstairs to get Dean up for the day. As he was almost out of the kitchen, when Bobby spoke to him.

"Remember be gentle boy," in warning. Sam nodded at him and went upstairs to Dean.

Preparing himself for a tough day ahead, he knocked gently on Dean's bedroom door.

"Dean, its morning time." He called softly and opened the door. He was ready for Dean to be angry, grizzly or resistant to him today. He wasn't prepared for an empty single bed with a snoozing kitten on top of it. All of a sudden, his instincts kicked in and he knew Dean was gone. He quickly glanced around Dean's room, taking note that Dean's boots that he could pull on by himself were gone. A couple of drawers in the large chest of draws were open and missing some clothes. Racing back downstairs he yelled to Bobby as he ran through the house looking for his brother, yelling for him.

Bobby came running to him at first yell. He could hear the full blown panic in his voice.

"What's wrong Sam, where's your brother?"

Stopping his frantic search through closets and any place Dean could hide, Sam turned to him, "He's gone Bobby, Dean's runaway from me!"

Bobby felt something in his chest twist painfully at that exclamation and he ran up to Dean's room while Sam freaked out in the kitchen, pacing in circles trying to think of some place Dean could be and ignoring other images of a old enemy who might have taken him. No, he was sure that Dean had runaway as the old safeguards were in place around the windows and doors around the house. Bobby hurried downstairs fast, panic clear across his face.

"Where could he go? What's in his head?" Bobby growled softly as he walked out the door to look for Dean in the salvage yard. Sam followed him. Both began a search of the yard, looking for the usual spots they had seen Dean playing or he had told them about, all were empty. Dean was not in the yard.

"I think we need to call the cops Bobby, he could be hurt or cold. God he's properly injured or scared. Oh hell Bobby what if a demon has him?!" Sam ranted pulling at his hair, freaking out completely.

Bobby grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.

"Damnit boy! Calm down would you. You need to remain calm so we can find him and get him home. Alright?" Bobby asked him, holding his shoulders tight while Sam processed his words. Taking deep breaths, Sam nodded at him and hugged him tight and then began to pace, speaking out loud.

"Where would he go if he can't be here? I know that he's partially dressed and has shoes but he is still in sleep clothes so…" Sam left off as he racked his brain on this situation. Meanwhile Bobby looked around the front porch at Dean's things that always sat there. His eyes caught a brightly coloured wire ball…thing that Dean had brought home earlier in the year from school that was supposed to help his coordination exercises along. June had come over for barbeque that night and they had all had a good time.

Of course! He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of her sooner.

"Sam have you rang June?" he asked Sam who was starring despondently at Apple who had wandered downstairs to go outside for the day.

"June?" Sam looked at him blankly for a moment then hid face lit up and he ran inside to the phone. Bobby followed him.

Sam bounced lightly while the phone rang the number.

"Hello June, hey its Sam. Listen we have a bad situation here. Dean…WHAT! Why didn't you call sooner?" he turned outraged eyes at Bobby who was waiting anxiously.

He listened for a moment, sighing loudly.

"Yeah ok, we will be over in a bit; I'll bring some clothes and things for him to change. Yeah uh huh. Thanks June." He hung up the phone, and seemed to collapse into the wall where the phone hung. After a moment Sam tuned to Bobby and explained where Dean was and how he had got there.

He then headed upstairs for a change of clothes and training pants for Dean to change into. Coming back downstairs, he and Bobby then headed to the impala to go to June's house. The ride was tense. Bobby was seriously thinking of strangling June for not calling them when Dean had came to her or however hell else he got there but his calmer side reminded him that she would have if she thought it necessary.

Pulling up in front of June's small house within ten minutes, Sam and Bobby hurried to the door. June had apparently heard the rumble of the impala's engine and opened the doer to meet them. She smiled gently at the two concerned men.

"Where's Dean?" they asked at the same time. She let them inside her house where they could see Dean in the lounge asleep on her couch. Sam made to go over to him but June grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't Sam, he needs sleep. Leave him alone for now." June advised. Bobby noted the dry tear tracks on his face, and agreed with her.

Turning to June, he asked how Dean had come to her house. She motioned for them to sit at her small kitchen table. She explained how she had been coming back from her gym before dawn, and had come across Dean wandering down the road on the way to the city centre. She had ordered him into her car and taken him straight to her house so she could find out why the heck he was outside that early in the morning.

"I had calmed him down, Sam he was in hysterical tears over a fight?" she looked at Sam for an answer, and he looked at the table top. She continued, "He kept saying that he was leaving because you would be better off without him, that he was a burden."

"He is not a burden, he's my brother!" Sam snarled.

She held up her hands in peace. "I know that Sam, but if he's feeling that; there is likely a good reason for it."

Groaning, Sam explained the previous night's events that had lead to Dean sleeping on her couch. When he finished, he wiped the guilty tears from his eyes and the kitchen was quiet for a moment.

"Sam, what happened last night was actually a common occurrence in disabled family households. You have to remember that Dean is still an adult, a simpler mind yes, but not a child. He still remembers a life before the injury that disabled him and clearly feels that he holds you back." She gently explained to him.

Bobby nodded, "He took care of you for his whole life Sam, and he is trying to figure his life out now as much as he can."

Sam shook his head angrily, "You don't think I don't know this? Goddamn it guys, I only snapped at him because I wanted to try and not be upset that I broke up with Anna. Fine she deserves to rot in hell, but he doesn't get that I had feelings for her."

"I know Sam; you wanted to speak to Dean, not this Dean," Bobby gestured to Dean snoring lightly on the couch, "but the old Dean who is gone Sam. I miss him too boy." He said sadly thinking of the smart mouth kid who he loved, just as much as he did now, but even he admitted it was a different kind of love.

June watched the two men and realised that Dean had been such a big personality in their lives before the injury and they both hadn't completely processed that he was not the same.

"My advice guys?" they looked at her waiting for her words. "Sam, you need to try and speak with your brother about events in your life like girls, work and so on as you used to. You will see what he understands or doesn't quickly enough. Also both of you must realise that he is not _dead._" June stressed the word, making Sam flinch.

"Different yes, but not gone. You know he speaks of how he used to drink and play poker with you guys and other grown up things sometimes at school." She told them.

"Really, he remembers that?" Sam was astonished. June reached across the table and took one of his hands into hers.

"Yes he does, one thing to avoid this happening again Sam is to attempt things like normal. Not all things maybe, but some he could still do. He has made so much progress since starting school and therapy Sam, you might be surprised." She gently squeezed his hands, smiling softy at him.

Sam grinned a bit at her.

"That your professional opinion is it?" he said cheekily, making her smack his hand lightly. "I am a teacher, smartass, now go clean your brother up and make up." She ordered him to the lounge, Bobby grinned at her, and he hadn't missed the unspoken feelings in the air between June and Sam and hoped that they would maybe act on it one of these days. He really did like her.

While Bobby and June had some coffee, discussing her plans for Dean at Crossing Boundaries, Sam picked up the bag containing Dean's change of clothes and went to the lounge. He sat on the coffee table by the couch and gently smoothed Dean's hectic hair away from his brow. It was pretty long now, very spiky bangs around the front and hair curling at the nape of his neck as Dean was not a fan of sitting still long enough for it to be cut decently. Sam smiled as Dean moved into his touch muttering Sammy sleepily.

"Dean…Dean come on wake up buddy." Sam coaxed his brother awake. Dean groaned and stretched a bit before opening his eyes. His clouded eyes cleared after a moment as he focused on Sam.

"Sammy."

"Hey. You alright?" Sam asked him. Dean blinked uncertainly at him, unsure of what trouble he was in.

"Mad at me Sammy?" he asked sadly, the ever present tears forming in his eyes.

Sam pulled Dean up into a sitting position so they could speak seriously.

"No Dean, I am not mad at you, and I am really sorry I yelled at you Dean. I was upset at Anna and what happened yesterday." He explained in clear sentences for Dean to understand. His brother just continued to watch him sadly but didn't say anything.

"Don't runaway like that again man, you scared the crap out of me. You have no idea how freaked I was when I found you gone this morning." He choked out, his fear still fresh in his mind.

"Am not baby Sammy." Dean growled softly at him, taking offence at the order.

"I know you aren't Dean, but I have to take care of you now." This was the wrong thing to say.

"No Sammy!" Dean yelled suddenly. "I the big brother! You always say I stay here, be good, and that I not retard but people keep saying it!" Tears poured down his face as he screeched the last word into Sam's shocked face. "I not anything but that now, not fair." Dean just collapsed into the arm of the couch crying bitterly. "Just a burden."

Sam watched him, unsure of how to act. Bobby and June were watching from the doorway to the kitchen, as they had been roused by Dean's yelling and they too were silent as Dean's sobs filled the room.

Reaching over to this brother, Sam rubbed his back, trying to sooth his tears. As his sobs lessened he tried to explain well everything to Dean.

"Dean, the people who called you that name are horrible, nasty people who are wrong. Alright? They are _wrong_." Sam stressed the word, making Dean sat up and faced him, sniffling but listening.

Sam continued. "And as for not being anything and a burden; Dean you are not a burden you hear me? We have gone through hell for each other Dean and I would do it again for you because you're my brother and I love you." He held Deans shoulders as he said these things, gently shaking to get the point across. "You're my BROTHER Dean, that's heaps to me. All I want you to be." Sam smiled at Dean who returned the smile hesitantly and nodded at him.

"Kay Sammy." Dean leaned against him for a hug which he got straight away. Staying in Sam's arms for a bit, he then pulled away with a frown on his face.

"But yelled Sammy, promise you aren't mad at me for run way." Sam started to say something but Dean cut him off, something he hadn't done in a long while. "You sad and angry at bitch Anna, I knows, that why I ran so you could have normal again like you wanted Sammy." Dean confessed mournfully.

Sam and Bobby were stunned. This was one of the first times that they really realised that Dean did understand what his life was like, and they also saw that he was somewhat unhappy at life in general at times. Sam truthfully was relieved. He could help Dean with normal life sucky issues, even if they were different than what they used to be.

"Dean I would never ever chose normal life over you, hell man I would never choose a girl over you. Not after the last 4… ok fine our whole lives. We are all we got." Sam said. "And Bobby." He added so not to hurt his feelings.

Bobby snorted at him, "Breaking my heart here boy." He grinned at the Winchesters who laughed at him, which broke the tension in the room.

Sobering, Sam tried to explain another issue between him and Dean.

"Dean, when I yelled at you, it was because I wanted you to understand that I was upset over breaking up with Anna, I just missed how we used to be, but I am not angry at you, now or then ok?" hoping the point got across clearly.

Dean smiled at him, "Yes Sammy, I know. I sorry too, about that."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Now come on let's get you changed and go home huh?" Sam suggested to him.

"Yeah home! Can get pie on way home?" Dean asked seriously making them all laugh. Shaking his head at Dean he shoved him gently toward June's bathroom to help him dress.

Bobby and June smiled at each other. The brothers had cleared the air on some issues and now could hopefully work on the outstanding issue of Dean feeling useless. June was already thinking of some ways that this could be achieved but she knew that Sam and Dean would be alright. Bobby was glad that they had had it out to a degree, it meant that Sam could stop mourning for his brother and Dean could find balance at home at the salvage yard. Damn Winchesters, he thought, there was never a peaceful moment with them.

After Dean was in clean clothes, the family thanked June for her help with taking care of Dean and Sam. She hugged them all on their way out, even Bobby. The ride home was tension free as the family were all looking forward to getting home. A thought occurred to Sam on the way.

"You remember how to play poker Dean?" he asked.

Scrunching his face up in thought, Dean hesitated then answered. "A bit, not all though." Sam grinned at him, "That's ok dude, we can teach you how again, play for M&Ms yeah?"

Dean beamed at him. "Peanut kind only."

Nodding at him, the family went home. There was issues not resolved but Sam was determined that he and Dean would deal with them as they came along. He had learned today that Dean saw and understood more than he realised and he was going to understand his brother's life.

TBC.

Read review, next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9. Sorry that it took ages, I have been busy at university and sick.

Disclaimer: not mine now or ever.

Dean sat in his room playing with Apple, laughing at her uncoordinated attacks on the string he was pulling for her. Sam came into his room with a basket of clean clothes and grinned at the pair. Dean just loved that kitten and he was happy right now. It had been a week since the fair and Dean's outburst over feeling like a burden. His outpouring of emotion had not been ignored as Sam had spent the last week introducing elements of their old life to him and seeing how he took it.

There had some bad results, Dean just could not get his mind around any thing too technical or challenging and would get frustrated with Sam and Bobby, resulting in angry sulking.

Sam grinned at the memory of their poker game that had ended in Bobby and Sam throwing the cards down in frustration, as Dean just could not be that sneaky or conniving enough for poker now. It also did not help that he kept eating the M&Ms.

"Hey man, you put these away so Apple doesn't get fur on them," Sam suggested to him.

"Kay Sammy." Dean hopped up and shoved his t-shirts into their respective drawers and socks too. Sam hung his jeans and good trousers that he wore to the fair last week away in the wardrobe as he had a tendency to shove them into the wardrobe without being properly hung.

"All good?" he asked as he checked his watch. Dean nodded and asked where he going, not missing the motion.

"I'm going out for the afternoon, Dean. I will be back later this evening." He told him

Dean screwed his face up. "Not Anna, she a bitch Sammy." He snapped at him. He had not forgotten the previous weekend.

Sam hid his scowl. "No dude, I'm meeting up with June today."

A delighted squeal escaped Dean. "Oh good Sammy! June and you are nice together." And with that, Dean hurried downstairs grinning widely to tell Bobby that Sam was going out with June. Groaning he followed him and was met at the foot of the stairs by a hugely amused Bobby who had pushed Dean out to play with the dog.

"So planning a good day then boy?' Bobby asked him, smiling.

Sam scowled at him, the pervert. "I am meeting her to discuss Deans schooling and how to help him now, thank you."

"Uh huh, sure and why did she schedule that appointment on a weekend instead of on a non school day where you could meet within hours of business." That smirk seemed at home on his face today.

"Bobby, it's not like that." He tried but Bobby interrupted him laughing his head off.

"Ya idjit, sure its not."

Sam shook his head at him, went into the study for Dean's home progress folder, and collected his car keys.

"Are you going to be alright with him today?" He asked. The older man nodded.

"Yeah he's fine here with me Sam. Besides we don't want to scar him now do we?'

Sam shook his head at him and left, waving to his brother as he left.

He arrived at Junes around 15 minutes later. He found June in the front garden placing bright red flowers into the ground under her kitchen window. She looked up at him smiling.

"Sam brilliant, how are you?" She greeted him. He smiled at her as she pulled of her gloves. She looked very lovely in jean shorts and yellow polo under a wide brimmed hat he found adorable on her.

"I'm good, it's a good day for gardening." He indicated to the clear spring sky and warm weather that the region was coming into.

"Yeah, time for allergies too soon," June agreed laughing, "Shall we get started?" and she lead him into her small house and the lounge where she had her laptop with Dean's file already pulled up for work.

Inside they began serious conversation about the last week and how Dean was coping with the new activities. Sam gave her an in-depth explanation of what they had introduced at home for Dean to try. He also mentioned that it was not going as well as he expected, that it seemed to him that Dean was resisting the new activities and things that they showed him.

"I want him to be happy June but he really confusing the hell out of me right now. He was angry about feeling useless but he wont help himself at times." He stated sadly.

June smiled sympathetically. "That's the brain damage Sam. It's called regression." She explained to him, "He is content most of the time, trust me, don't worry about it too much."

"But how do I help him then?"

She shrugged, "You cant, he is not going to come out of it Sam, you would have seen improvement in that area over a year ago. Nothing can make him better again, well except an act of God." She added laughing.

Sam smiled bitterly at her attempt to lighten the mood. "Honestly what do you see in Deans future then?" he asked her.

She sighed and reached over to grab his hands. "Sam he will always need fulltime care. He is not going to be aware enough of his needs to live alone as we would. I have looked at getting him into a work program where he is working six hours a day, once a week but he may not be eligible because he hasn't made any progress in toilet training." She paused in her evaluation, letting some of it sink in. he nodded for her to continue. "He's a big kid Sam, about the level of a kindergarten kid emotionally. He does need to be exposed to more surroundings though and needs to learn to interact with strangers better, it will help build his confidence more and hopefully stabilise his emotions somewhat but truthfully I am not confident it would have much success. He seems to like his world as it is and unwilling to add more changes." She said, thinking of Dean's aversion to Sam looking for a relationship.

Sam grunted, indicated he was processing it all. He nodded for her to finish a few moments later.

"We can work on his social skills more at school; encourage more interaction with strangers in public places. This could help him. At home, you guys can allow him to be more independent, don't run to him, as he is a toddler when he seems to sulk, fuss or cry over small details: he _will_ benefit there. Maybe with time Dean might seem more capable." She finished her evaluation and waited in silence a bit anxious. She knew that he wanted good answers and she had not really told him any.

Sam looked up from their linked hands after a while and met her worried gentle gaze. He smiled softly at her.

"Thanks for being blunt, I needed that." She nodded "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to know how to protect him and look after him. After last week I have felt like I have failed him completely."

She tightened her grip on his hands as she shook her head. "No Sam, you and Bobby have been amazing with him. You are doing well and I feel you will be able to continue that in the future," she said adamantly. "Dean is a loving awesome guy still, don't forget that."

He grinned at her "He wouldn't be Dean if he wasn't."

They laughed softly and then quite impulsively he hugged her. June was taken by surprise, he was so big and warm but she hugged him back.

They both pulled back as the embrace became awkward. They both knew they had feelings for the other but didn't want to risk screwing up their friendship.

"Thanks June, I am grateful for all you do for us." He told her

"Sam I'm just doing my job."

He shook his head, "No you care too much. It's the best thing about you."

She blushed prettily suddenly shy. He leaned over to her and raised her chin. She looked into his eyes, and he then kissed her gently. Gasping in surprise, she then kissed him tentatively at first but they were soon exchanging deep exploring kisses that were rich, loving and held passion.

The kisses lead to other activities that were continued in June's bedroom and day turned into night.

At home, Bobby and Dean were watching Diehard 2 after dinner. Bobby wasn't surprised that Sam had missed dinner with them as he had a good feeling that the boy had acted on his feelings for June. He hoped he had, she was a good girl, bright and honest. The way she doted on Dean also made him hopeful for the future. Cuddled up beside him, Dean yawned loudly. It was almost 9pm and his bedtime. Though they never enforced a strict bedtime for Dean, he was generally snoring by nine. Tonight he wasn't going anywhere until Sam was home.

"When Sammy back Bobby, he's not late ever." Dean said whining tiredly.

Bobby rubbed his back soothingly, "Ah he's having fun with June remember, don't worry. Sam will be home soon." He assured him. Dean sighed and snuggled against him.

True to his word, they both heard the impala pull up about 20 minutes later. The door opened and Sam came in.

"Sammy" Dean cried delighted, jumped off the couch, and ran to hug him. "Why you gone so long?" He demanded with hands on hips making Sam laugh.

"I hung out with June remember." He reminded him. Dean frowned at him then shrugged "Ok then," before yawning heavily.

"Whoa bed dude. Say goodnight to Bobby." He gently pushed Dean towards their uncle. Dean hugged him for a moment before coming back.

"Had a good afternoon?" Sam asked him as he led him up to his room. Dean sleepily told him about his afternoon, helping Bobby with the new parts that came yesterday and what he did with Apple.

Sam smiled at his play be play retelling. It meant he missed him today. He went over the night routine of checking his training pants and the wards and salt in his room. Apple had followed them upstairs and was kneading herself a position on her blanket on his bed.

"Wow you have had a long day huh. Better get a good sleep then Deano" Sam exclaimed before tucking him in. Dean yawned again, "Non night Sammy" He murmured before slipping into sleep.

Flicking off the lights, he went back downstairs to Bobby. He sat down on the lazy boy and accepted a beer from the older man.

"Well?" was all he asked. Sam went slightly red but looked somewhat pleased with himself, making Bobby laugh amused.

"Told ya boy." He grinned.

"Yea shut up." Sam groused at him good-naturedly.

They watched the movie in silence for a few moments before Bobby asked

"Your good then Sam?"

Sam thought for a bit, really thinking about that before answering honestly

"Yeah Bobby I am, and happy to."

Bobby grunted approvingly and they watched in companionable silence. Sam had been completely honest. Right now, he was in a good space and he hoped it would continue.

Tbc.

Well read, review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Sam was enjoying his life now. He was in a steady relationship with someone who accepted him and his brother and loved him. He had now been with June for going on 4 months and now Sam was thinking that he had found the person who he could spend the rest of his life with. Dean loved that his brother was now with June. He adored her and accepted her because she loved him and loved Sam, which was all Dean wanted for Sam. The issue of June not knowing about the supernatural though was weighing heavily on his conscience and Sam was preparing to tell her when the time was right. He just hoped she didn't run away from him.

It was a beautiful summer day in Sioux Falls. The family at the salvage yard were enjoying the easygoing times and Bobby had been repainting the house, making use of the good weather. Sam was checking the cupboards for what they needed for grocery shopping. He was about to call for his brother when Dean dashed into the kitchen with Bobby on his heels. Bobby was covered in blue paint, Dean squealed when he saw Sam.

"Sammy helps me!" he shouted and hid behind him. Bobby stopped in front of the brothers, looking furious. Sam was bewildered.

"Uh Bobby what happened to you?" He asked. Bobby breathed deeply before calmly informing him that Dean had come up behind him when he was he was removing old paint tins from a shed and yelled "Boo! I see you" making Bobby throw a can with a loose lid up in the air.

"Oh Dean that wasn't very nice to prank Bobby like that dude." Sam said trying to hide the laughter from his voice and failing miserably. Dean just giggled behind him.

"Sorry Bobby, I wonts do it again." He apologised to his uncle. Bobby shook his head at him. "Ah hell you just stay out of my hair for the afternoon." Bobby suggested to him. He never could stay angry with Dean now, no matter what he did.

Sam bit his lip, trying not to laugh at Bobby.

"Dean how about you come to the mall with June and me, you need some new clothes. Then we will get some groceries." He suggested.

Dean looked so happy at being invited, "Kay Sammy, I go get my money." He dashed upstairs for his wallet. He never really bought anything anymore, but now he was working for a small home repair and painting service one day a week instead of the three days at school, earning $50 for his services. Sam was glad Dean did this and that June had pushed him into allowing Dean to do it. His brother had been working for almost three months every Friday and loved it. He interacted more with people, mostly older women who adored him.

Dean came out of the house to the car where Sam was waiting. Sam grinned at his brother who was discussing whether to buy the new game for his Nintendo Ds that he wanted or some more paints. The new job had also started a love for painting and Dean was often found outside in his corner with Apple creating something.

"Well have you got enough for the game?" Sam asked him. Dean frowned thinking hard.

"I have my other money too Sammy you said." He was referring to the disability checks that he received each month. Sam nodded glad that Dean understood his finances more after going to more advanced classes at Crossing Boundaries.

"Yeah you have, but we need to get you some more shirts remember. I will help you add after and if you have enough, you can buy your game alright dude?" he explained. Dean nodded at him, hoping he really wanted the Mario Kart game.

They picked June up a short while later. She climbed into the back, leaning over and kissing them both, Sam more passionately.

"So gentlemen what's the agenda for this afternoon?" June asked them as they made their way to the mall.

"Well Dean needs more t shirts and shorts, I want to get groceries later but that's about it. Your plan of action my love?" Sam asked her.

She shrugged, "Makeup, then see what takes my fancy I guess. I would love something in red. Ooh a sale would be lovely." She said dreamily making the boys groan. Dean wrinkled his nose at that. He was not keen on shopping especially for clothes or shoes. He liked toys, art shops and auto stores they were more fun.

At the mall, Sam took Dean into a menswear store while June shopped for some new makeup. Dean was nightmare to buy clothes for now, he never kept his attention on looking and Sam hated to dress him like a doll in what he liked so he had to keep asking him to pay attention, and what he liked. Dean put up with it for a while, but within an hour, he was fidgeting and asking to leave. Sam sighed, knowing that he was lucky to get this much time in the store. He paid for the four t-shirts and three pairs of shorts for Dean and left to meet up with June at the food court. They sat at a quiet table with their food and discussed their purchases. June showed Sam a peek of her find of lacy red silk as she smiled that he would see it all later.

After lunch, Dean demanded to go to the gaming store. He had let Sam buy clothes and now he wanted his game. Sam could see that he was going to be in mood until he got it so he conceded with his brother and they hurried to the gaming store. Sam helped Dean pay for his game while June checked out a Wii and the current sports games on it, wondering if the game could be useful at her school. Dean practically danced out of the store and mall brightly telling Sam and her how cool this game series was. June had to smile at him, thinking that boys and their toys never went away.

In the car, Sam asked was their anywhere she wanted to go before the grocery store then home. Answering only the drugstore to refill a prescription she said no, Sam nodded and headed to it.

The grocery store was always an interesting experience with Dean. He found things to look at or made remarks aloud about people or items he came across. Sam's favourite was the time Dean insisted that Waldo was in the butchery department. It turned out to be the head butcher leaving for the day but that did not stop Dean from telling Sam and "Waldo" that.

As the family browsed the aisles, Sam and June discussed her upcoming birthday. The big 3-0 and whether she wanted a big deal about it or not. Dean was holding her hand tightly as he handed Sam various items they needed. At the cereal, Dean asked for a change from Lucky Charms and cornflakes.

"Ok what do you want instead then?" Sam asked him. Dean frowned at the shelves then grabbed a box of Froot Loops and placed it in the shopping cart. June shook her head.

"Processed sugar for more processed sugar. Dean Honey, how about something with wholegrain and fruit?" She suggested to him. Sam nodded. While he loved the cereal as a kid, now he watched his health as well as what he ate.

Dean scowled at them. "No want this instead." He growled before rubbing his eyes.

June soothed him, seeing he was getting tired. "Ok Dean lets get the milk and bread come on," She said leading him away for a bit. Sam smiled thankfully at her. He still could not believe how awesome she was and especially with Dean. He checked his watch and was shocked to see that it was nearly 4pm. No wonder Dean was tired and he knew that when it was too hot Dean got tired easily.

Paying for the weeks groceries, Sam drove them to the drugstore. He turned to see how Dean was doing and decided that he could wait in the car. He leaned into June to speak quietly.

"Hey do you mind if I run in and grab his things and you watch him? I can grab your prescription if you want me to?" He asked her.

She smiled at him, "Sure Sammy, here it is." She handed the prescription from her handbag, "Uh could you grab me my moisturiser as well. You know the brand right?" He nodded and kissed her in thanks before heading into the drugstore.

Dean always got crabby buying his training pants; no matter how many times Sam had bought them with him or Bobby. It was just a remnant of the old Dean in his brain somewhere. He handed in June's prescription and went to find her cream before Dean's pants.

He grabbed the brand Dean liked off the shelf before heading to the counter. He waited in line behind a woman who frowned at the incontinence items and moisturiser, muttering ok kinky under her breath before examining Sam.

Sam gave her cold look, daring her to say something before she lost her nerve and ducked out of line. Bitch he thought and reached the counter to pay for his items and the prescriptions.

As he reached the car and handed the bag through the open window to the back seat, the happy day ended as something rushed him and threw him to the ground. Hitting the concrete hard, he was stunned before protecting himself from the flurry of kicks aimed him. Rolling away, he saw a guy dressed normally with a evil expression on his face. His hunting sense told him _demon_.

"Christo" he spat out watching eyes go black. In the car, he heard June gasp and Dean shout monster. He felt for the holy water flask that he still never left home without.

"What the hell do you guys want now? Huh? Its Over!" Sam yelled at it.

The demon snarled at him, "It will never be over for my sect Winchester, you and your pathetic brother have to pay for what you did to our master."

Sam edged his way to the car then as the demon moved he threw the holy water at it, making its skin bubble and it scream in pain. He kicked it back then again before jumping in the car and speeding off.

Beside him, June was pale and almost freaking out completely. Dean was not much better, sobbing softly.

"I will explain back at home June I swear." He told her as she pulled herself together, nodding at him.

"But its skin Sammy what the hell was it?" She cried still frightened at the fight and what she had seen.

He sighed and watched her intently. As they pulled up at Bobby's, he said quietly. "It was a demon and it wanted revenge. Now get inside quickly."

Nodding at him, she hurried inside while Sam got Dean who was shaking.

"Its ok Dean nothing can get through Bobby's wards. Come on." He led his brother inside meeting Bobby at the door who had shut the door and checked the salt lines and devils traps.

After about half an hour, Sam and Bobby were certain that it was not on the property. The wards had held and the dogs were on guard but quiet. Poor June was still frightened but took Sam at his word that he would explain if she would give him the chance. Her mind had jumped to something out of her great Nana's

Stories and as she watched the men move around in quickly she wondered if Great Nan wasn't as crazy as her father had told her.

Dean was safe in the living room while Bobby and Sam checked the yard and bought the groceries and other things bought that day inside.

"You have to tell her boy, she's been calm enough so far." Bobby suggested to him. He really hoped she could handle this. He liked her for what she gave Sam plus how she adored Dean for all his handicaps.

"I know Bobby, but if she doesn't accept it I don't know what I will do" Sam said as the headed inside.

"Well boy, she is damn intelligent and I wouldn't right off so quick." He told him, "Go on I got this."

Sam headed into the living room where Dean and June were sitting. Dean was patting Apple and speaking to her completely in his own world. June looked up at him as he came into the room.

"Hey how are you?" He asked her. She gave him a shrug then asked him whether he was going to explain.

"Yeah, uh let's go upstairs." He suggested, and then led her to his room where she sat on the bed looking expectant.

"Ok let me tell you all of it then you can ask any questions?"

June frowned at him, but nodded that she agreed.

Sam took a deep breath, "Well ok, when I was 6 months old, a demon broke into nursery to mark me as his. My mother whom he Azazel killed interrupted him. My father took us on a quest our whole lives to find him and kill it as well as other supernatural evil that exists. Dean and I hunted all sorts of demons, witches, werewolves and heaps more." He explained the colt, how Bobby was involved in this, the angels and demons saga that dominated their lives as well as the role they played in it. He told her that Dean had gone to hell and Castiel rescuing him to the final battle with Lilith and the war over the seal to prevent Lucifer from rising.

"After it was over Dean couldn't deal with hell and living normally, the angel, Castiel gave him an option of innocence and Dean took it June, you see the results of it now. That's what we did before we settled here and what we really are." He finished somewhat exhausted.

June blinked at him before standing up and pacing the length of the room. She ran her hands through her hair as she continued to pace. She just could not believe it. Demons, angels, and all the rest!

Why she not running home now, clearly this situation was was insane. However, she did not want to leave Sam, she loved him and the life they had before coming to Sioux Falls made her just want to hold him.

Stopping her pacing, she peeked at Sam who was sitting on his bed with hands clasped together, letting her process the new world that she thought was all myth. His knuckles were white and he seemed sad. June sat back beside him, and as she did, he looked up and his face screamed his misery.

"Why are you so sad? I'm ok, so is Dean." She said. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to run. I hoped that you would be able to deal with my real life. I was planning on telling you soon, I just didn't expect to show you it so violently."

She scowled at him then smacked his hand. "You're an ass Winchester, I'm not going anywhere."

Sam gasped, "Really, you aint going to run away?"

"No I love you Sam, but I need so time to process it all properly, deal with it."

Sam nodded at her, grinning, "Yeah I get that, god your awesome." He said, making her laugh and hug him close. Sam wrapped her in his long arms stroking her dark hair. He was thankful she accepted it all rationally and not run screaming away from him.

Downstairs, Bobby was ringing some contacts for help with the demons as Sam and June came into his study. Dean looked up at them from the armchair he was huddled in, frowning.

"Ok June?" He asked timidly. She smiled warmly at him and came over to him.

"Yeah bud, I'm fine, a bit scared still though." She gently ruffled his hair.

"Don't be scared, Sammy here June." Dean told her smiling, so sure of his brother's ability to protect them. June looked over her shoulder at Sam who was speaking softly with Bobby about the demon and smiled.

"Yeah he can. Shall we go play your came in the living room huh, let them do their thing." She lead him out of the room, nodding at Bobby as he looked approvingly of her letting them work alone and deal with the crisis.

"She took it ok then I see," Bobby said to Sam. He really hoped that she had as the boys adored her and he always took her to be sensible enough to deal with the supernatural.

Sam nodded, "Yea but wants to be alone later to deal with it." Bobby grunted, thinking fair enough.

"So the demon, what's the chatter?"

"Nothing, it seems to be a loner demon. No large gatherings since the apocalypse. We have to trap it then exorcise it." Bobby said.

"Good plan, but June is staying here until it's over Bobby, her place isn't protected, and she's not safe."

"Course she's staying here, ya idjit, you think I'd let her walk out that door unprotected." Bobby growled at him, making him duck his head sheepishly.

"Now I'm gonna see to setting a trap, you go tell her she's stuck with us for the next while."

"Kay Bobby thanks." Sam headed out to find his girlfriend and break the bad news.

June was keeping Dean Company as he played his DS as Sam came in. She looked up, gave him a concerned look, and nodded down at Dean who had been quiet since the attack.

"Dean how are you doing?" Sam asked his brother sitting beside him on the couch. Dean chewed his lip and cuddled into him.

"Monster gonna come back Sammy, scared." He said voice muffled by his shirt. Sam held him rubbing his back.

"No it won't and remember it can't come inside. Bobby and I will make sure Dean." He soothed him.

"I tired Sammy," Dean whined to him.

"OK dude, how about some dinner?" Sam asked him brightly. Dean shrugged against him and allowed Sam to fix them all dinner. He picked at his food during the meal, and Sam had practically had to lift him up the stairs. He went over their usual nighttime routine, finding Dean was almost soaked through as he checked his training pants.

"Dean why didn't you tell me, it's not good for you skin to be that wet for that long," Sam admonished him. Dean whimpered and told him cause was busy with making sure June and the monster did not come back. Sam gently finished cleaning him up and tucked him into bed placing Apple on the bed.

"Dean your just as important as the demon and June to me, ok." Dean nodded sleepily and began to slip away. Sam stroked his head as he went to sleep before checking the salt lines and traps as well as turning on a baby monitor that was bought for this sort of situation.

June was waiting on the stairs for him. She smiled softly at him. "Deans asleep," he reported to her. She nodded before leaning into his arms for a moment.

"So I'm guessing that I'm stuck here for a while huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, It is just for the meantime and until the Demon is gone ok?"

She looked up at him, "Sam, its fine, I trust you and Bobby to get it. Besides it's not that awful being around you." She winked.

"Thanks for being good about this, June I don't deserve you." He told her sincerely.

"But you're stuck with me; I won't be going anywhere Sam Winchester." She told him. She had thought about it all night and was sure that while what they did was scary, they had done so selfishly and she was glad to be there with Sam.

Sam stroked her face tenderly. He loved this woman for all her spirit and strength and decided that the demon was really going to be made an example of for all the rest of their enemies. Do not fuck with Sam Winchester.

Sorry it took ages to upload, I have been busy with life, uni, sick family.

Read and Review please, need input.


End file.
